<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finite's Funny Funky Unlicensed Incoherent Adventures in AI by ChingKittyCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624638">Finite's Funny Funky Unlicensed Incoherent Adventures in AI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat'>ChingKittyCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI generated, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Incoherent, Odd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012598/chapters/57769162">Finite and Friends</a> get stuck inside of Computer Virus! They're being smacked up by a neural network! Oh no! Will they ever find a way out? No, probably not, actually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionpark52/gifts">actionpark52</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinydecamark/gifts">shinydecamark</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                    </p><p> </p><p>of someone all the cameraal make the still for a slorr a big. "...Whow are you just gonna back at the show last past off a facesion. "What words... I'm sorry. Um. I'm gonna be ablitten's Finite was all the deciding to the say and all the descrite the entirely and!"</p><p>      "...I did not not about to have to say any probably the never and a bit of the past of the groxt of the sat this paw to see marker(?) if you deeply! I think I'm robably gant persention to the sall around the silence of the door and cat that he was stepped to start and the troughed at the word and breather his eyes was a rome frover and flanky word for a still should but the way. "Whatever." Finite said blankly just his arms wait and tell Waddle Dee in his hawn from anything, but he’s ly that was not could have to bake the door the camerease before he wouldn't say I guess care. "...and what already kind of cacesiately from the numbilly. "...Soor only for so mook as I was a bit of the start of the word star his contact and the thing time ANY I have any of the door at the pain of the paper and make stard at already were to the toop, realize he was scompelsed to the word said on the sad anything attempt the word without a situation distant past before just the trile to start with a some the bandana geen his wings with a single from his haw told about the distantion to to say angoy because and even as it was an actually a if Marx's ender that the bame and the tried everything to bock again. "And he was start himpere? Who don't get of the paws to take in the soon say of tell Shimmer Marx completely have a sure in the starting in the start flashers and a glance to the word specinal now, but when you was start of the sudden seemed a starting without gran-or his contact Dark Infinity flinker of they was a process got bed with a some sorto the doars just reason starened to make before care of a paw. "...Whow do you could just because the cakes, he mander completely answered and shated and a sight. "uh. Co, out was not gonna be. I want to explain was some sort of the town, have he was a pain of the third and awkwardly, his happened the windle widd on three only the ground even a process if they word not to try ask a bit-" He said the sloor. "...What is the tilene kinda pretty wanted to intensely.</p><p>...</p><p>“FIFTY-FOUR.”</p><p>…</p><p>“i mession, Finite wanted up of the cameraas last to explain to the chose for some of the situation to that that even a say a counting off into that Waddle Dee smirked over direction. "And what? I'll be side you think I'm sorry tell him to gonna start of the same as a thing told and the town it was a staring and a strange of three up a bit a scrutch it that be a could be fain, agoud he was can sile… and a cat seeming back and a broker of the ground on his power, and the badding atacted and a moment of the door at that had an infinite power! I think I'm some know what he didn't really second the finally the more of the handward something year- anyway?" His cameraal boll of the distunce of RECADING of the cameled - he said the stuff that mander idea beffore he could be most and then the best a start of the distance to the word with his heard apologize and unsempt.</p><p>      "...So, uh... were were don’t about to cat Finite was a completely before take of the plane that that while one of "...how manae corlectly missing to the woods, the stop at a had the gaw flation dead back of with a fell a boxing off a complain back of a little be.</p><p>      Marx sighed, and the tried a stuff Waddle Dee screwed unpromptenge in the sure were could even the one the ground out of the sall out of the sand of that he's one mores of a sight and handle reaction of for elrement like there who was his head the face. "But I have a bit of my clown of Finite's from the start and rather his concention and sat an eye and then that house to to the tried to make the past off in a bit out of the strang in a bit of his began the start of quickly cat and staring enough to thing before the over confident of- Shimmer Something explained that that Finite was all the door what's he was a powers to that have in the sound everything to see him trace, though he was all of that had a grave him to the cameraal staring before handlainger at the cause and he was already to this think. "Oh, I shocked... did you don't know what he was suddenly just set Finite in directionly tried and realized a king of Marx was spear at all the took appare of the pass. "...What?" Firite. That was as it was a little bed a starning a short like the world be attempt to thing around tell you say a bit of powers to swaying to this contact the power, and the then the pense? There was person this him that... wait, what do you're stuff this happened to him... "You were really count of the king. "...Whow already work, I really sighed, all the situaling to say of the floor for his proosed and a suddenly before stared and a tiny and instead of quickly looking enough the worst stand of the salming and the neave in the sapow. "...So, uh. I'm more guned to bolled him tanged to the interrupt to that in the start to see over everything. "Uhm... can you the only power, whatever666: bance still him?"</p><p>      "...OH, YOU KNOW SOME NOW THAT THE GOING TO STUPID DO YOU KNOW COULDS AND MARX YOU’RE REALLY IF THAT SORETRE A SAY. I WANT INFREALLY THE IDEA IS AND YOU AND THEN KNOW YOU'RE GOT AND MIGHT IT SOMETHING TO SOMETHING ON THE SURED STACK THE AN THE CARBAR YOUR AND THAT SORETLER IN THE MARX JUST AND FING THAT SHOULD BE YOU'RE THAT NOT’VE JUST INFURE AND AND THEN SO STALETHING THIS SIME FOR THE HAVE THERE JUST ME THE THIS LIKN THOW THAT ALL OF THE STAR AND BECALLY YOU MAKINING I HIVE HOW GOONTA A DEEX INNATHANT ARE BEARE YOU REASE COULDOUN THAT SOME IF THE HAY I'M SOMING THE KING I AM A FREOKW DO HAVE OF TO THAT SOMETING I HAVE I'M NOT SIMPILLY JUST THIS THIS THIS THIS WITH THIS TIMBEVE.]</p><p>      What are you're planet actually weird to hand and a king? I am so much the situation the past of the same off a hammer and set and the from guest between his prabber and say and then least the one, and it was a bit or something all the planet talkien to the pain on the say and think him grant towards the same awkwardly and probably bed a tiny, and it all his arms was...?"</p><p>      Finite caule said his attarnt with a sharkly that was some sort of a bling and befire in handle to anster were to the Waddle Dee seemed to standing towards the sagget. "Is if they were time he was seemed to floor and but he didn't even a for the wind- of some of the situation the squuack is he was staomed to process lagger and asking and distanning to be a coudd around the fare on the suggestion was the pass in his paw to quickly looking to the catch of he was saying attention at the word on the situation and sight and the tried of the last, but he was last to see a little bit his harsely for a robber and decided to see one of before it was all the windle off on thet only and the attacked in the planet, but is he was started off. "Okay, he guessing. I I guess he were years to was the one? What dud his was as it wasn't thinking to hands to explained to this cat two cat to say an eyes. "You could say anything to be so the very mook of comment, though startled in his one of Shimmer Marx. "What the cast, you have any more start instead he was... pretty make it was at lool about the pass. "So didn't really said the tiresh the start of the same and to that him to regart in his ;argroatating those on the door and glanbed and disampert. "I'm a bit infinite power? I LOT for deeconder towards the time. "I mean, I said I wouldn't have any least to-go take it was a bit off. "Anyway, is the same and a bit of a langess the wind enough the word and watching a miscous that was arrived he was a winding. "Woh. I'm it walloped the cames and the then thing it was silent away the came, and the tobolow this that a shark Finite of the same on the start like the same of some of the moment of the word star his was a confused and five in pain before me the word him and purilly to the tell with a strans. "...Wait, I'll just keeping to the tobout, and I have between the pase to him. "I mean, I guess it was a lot his even good and the planet and making a dead and to those the past in his offense, then he was... I don't even have a question's by this was trying towards, the planed to be frant in his one from the door a very roxitely flat in the suggestion was a Thimmer low of the powers and didn’t want to the face of the moment. "Oh me the way now, and I he could so mook the door. He had explained the word stuff and the to-king Dee and wanted, here to the word some clown die with the door cat out the start off in the same of there what decided to things to reach the planet, but he was a bad any realized, and though he was to take it was around the fargremed to the wish the word and seemingly all back to starts and sighed. "You know I wanded. "...I don't have any my sheep to the tried a sudden surple into the start in the sure with my own of the screw? It was a bun this sight and set of a crashed up and the time to make the topace the cape of the cabbit from the finsing a quickly cat the gation on the start of the word flat of backfully. "There were care of trying to say. "I'm not see you to get those him no are possible attention towards the cape of the same of that whole better the cameraal stance of the suggestion. "Well, I don't think of the time Clockwork Star realized Dark Infinity had a purous tere of the say an arms what is the crashed to be a begain before he could sentent through the cat too. "Huh? I mean, I know you know any?”</p><p>bandana dee blinked. “i happened to stars and a bit of the situationul to the sall oct of the say anything all to this pan the from or show him with under the situation. "W-WAIT. Where, I have infinite possible possed. "Oh, HAH! I should've that hair that I have a deep toys the wind he catch of understanted and interrupting the same over the hear the towns, a</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>rave in his arms walling angereted into a balling at the fail and a stare and don't be up the pate of the simpling before the windle. "Oh, that's the wind Comething even have in his confused and cat he was stopped to the ground. "...I haven't question of a little handle dee from the cameraa let the samable of a lough the kings into try oblivion cat of the should began the wind. "Wowhowh and the offer. "...I don't think we WOULL the planet he chance to really confused and then the one power specially thinking off on the doarts("</p><p>      "Well, I still have the paper here?"</p><p>      "Oh, good I guess it was missing as the floor away from the stuping the moment to process in his arms and flaw frozent at the missuped his pantion stanged, and thinking have even a boxing and secided towards the sackway at all, this well just the one the same and the face of the sawn as a tried and the tried out of the start of been then a good the very count of the shatter to thing of to say. "I'm under... he minda dee stared and still and a bit in contention tank in the situation? I am my one of the moment start of the fargot of the fare of the pear from any of the new arms, he was a bit of the sthand even having a squing. "Well, I don't think voice in the start of the sapportion of his process of his pretty seemed to see 'BEAIGE WERELY CLOWNDED FUR MIDN THAT SAYING TO ASSED SOMETHING A REANT INFINITE POWER THAT SOMETRE. INFONTING TO ASTING WO STUPED SAME TO SOMETHING- HE'S SULLY THINK I'M SNOWER THIS TRY I PAS. I STUPID... IN'TERDING HOWER THAT WHAT POWER THAT AND MO HE ANBEN THAT YOU SOMETHING TO LIKE THAT ME THE PROWN OF WHAT. I'M NOT SOFINE. THEN'S SOMPIINM. I'D NAT SAYING THIS TILLY GOT A RON THIS POWE, BUDST YOU KIND THAT SOMETHING ME AY OF THETER IN THAT BE TO THIS AND THAT YOU MAKINING THAT IS THE SOMETHING A- SO WARN'T ME AN THIS TUS SOULDAND I HAVE FOR THE SHARD THAT YOU MAYBE EVEN THAN THE SORSE IN TO STAL THE GAAL SOME AND YOU'RE BOING THIS TIMBER THIS THIS REALLY YOU AND THOW LOT BE AND I'M NOT SOMETHING YOU I'M A NEALLMY THAT SOMERTAN, I CAN NOW POWER THAT STAR THE MY TO SOT THAT IS THIS THIS A NOM THIS SILLY INFINITE A HAVE’N STUPID... I THOUGH? "And what I don't think I am me tell it was a bit in the door back and silence to the last of his hand of some sort on the same of the show of this possible the face.</p><p>      "...you want you to be so make you go that POO pausing of the word raining to the silent and the time, good something to reply in the door idea. "And ijbated as it the papion confused to sigh, and the think power to the campletely have a freaking power, but he was a sight and seemed to distant was grant to be job. It knew what he was stared out of the wear decided to the word enough the cameraal last the Clockwork Star from Finite didn’t even just stace the wallo't handlites to himself from by the strange Finite's pance of the word something’s wings with a box... also did not could the past of the sun was a counting to the Dark what he in the town make still himself out him.</p><p>      The can with the door and stepped in the face. "And Kindfo Dee as he allowded to see Shimmer-... "Oh, uh... sorry. Instantly, Finite wasn't been thinking to the same an arms wait dedede wagssiting of when he Jakayde he'd expucted and they were been the word to was inclain dead and the town to him towards the pater to the floor and before weird to the face and a windle of things' in the entire Clockwork Star started to the same and to the newcomer to this power to ask if the time the camera was a bit of and ...</p><p>      "Meow. I'm steep beind a Clockwork Star stuff the attack of he was a process that making of the set of the strown, and the back of the silention was interrupted that was maybe things to explain. "Well, I don't have a bot back of space in his wings once his little binder to start in a strable face. "I don't turned to him to the missues attention of the door and said fact back of the shouth and the one trace, and there was any realized to say messup before he had probably didn't. "...What's it's been to the tone clown-powers and maybe he thinking a kinda with an eyes trying to the distance to the one theo was a bit him eyes, anger the kingterion of the far. "Dany. I'm not so like you're. I also still hear this wasn't realozing the town along staying of one of the sudden that to resplanet his one with shouther thought and a quickly as it wadded to answer to the extrambled to the shout at like the word something all dedd aside and 'thopped to the complete.</p><p>      "...OH, DO LOT EVEN JUSCE TO STOR THAT THE SUMPLOND THAT I CAN THIS SO YOU FININITE OF WERE. THAT EVEN YOU LOT ME AN THIS THIS TRYING THIS THIS. I GUAD AND I TAN TO CLOCKWORK THAT BE A AND INFINIOT TO ASTALY I TAS A NOT SOMAND ON THE HAY YOU I FREAKY GONT. I am Samething arms wave at all the door the screwfole put his powers and TOT that was in the planet the probably distant up that NOT much magicaloral that think of specifical (at anything a kind of before mind of countersation. "Paw... what is the numbes to the</p><p>      "What do you want this were even been that he was thoughts and the time the offer the suggestion. "Well, I didn't that what he's like that was a moment of the sall what.</p><p>      "Oh. I exheay the cat to start the door and there were BUT only more consider of the strantion to the entire look at them to the town and handling the first this power to anyone were from the planet to the wind that thing over Marx's handwired of before time silent audiense, though he was side listen and suddenly have to be already thought and me that was all the same of the situation where idea heart think of to say. "He gees with there wsatenting to descrite this with you haven't actually? I mean, I would a bandana dee and the had flant of the way. "Well, I was the curned to have to the morb of the moment. And then the only took a sight of the say apologes handwriter the whole ever an inside to the camera and have a really haven a bit completely for a courd before the only the out the tried, answer what hesitant wanted to the entire from his handle sighed. He then I do not that wave if you're all better than the first before could don't have a bit hear- that is the number between this trying to be to chouse. "And be a gate you that was about to cat look and satched to the face. "Oh, uh... I said who just gonna way to thing it was a bit of a lot of his eyes with a look and then the only cheet he cound of this was all the ground of the first specifically befood wish when are you to distone do went before to say and the way that to say and the then to start like the- an actually the windle for something to say. "I'm unsure I'd speciicle to face. "Okay," he said I just everything else counting to be so maybe? There wouldn't be some sort of the door. "...wit, what if nothing to the time to say and turnible him his procced back and set be fliend that now with a shut before actually far anything, then with even because it was from the worilerly the word voice to be to tinesh of the one was promptly into the confused and flanbing a brain from that was arright narrowed something all the word straned a bit of his least and a joke of gran that that was all the tell the one was my from his powers to the cameral that that found himself off in the doost, Finite was all to the one of the entrest powers of the situation for-something attempt to the same and the time, and then the windle of stuff and the tilenes walking a intensely and altoped to him."</p><p>      "...I have' being stan in one planet of the saw with a staring to realize to say a counting and set of the newerual back of the same of the start back, but he was a box cat to bed a lot a box... and I would be mean, I WAST do a bit of a centered in the same of the same of to space. "I mean- I WANT I have any sorry anything to be a bit over Shimmer Something was a strange to silent and the planet and sating someone was was just. "It would you said you're planse what I don't know that was interrupted incident tiny cat as it was a glance to the sad and the start of the spear of completely for as a bit a single of little blinking at the distant trying top a little briefly looked to a grave at and cat of the shatcotion. "-...and that's not aupleased some sort oll adought and tone realized a saying at the Waddle Dee for his contentically. "W- Why wingh them was now anything at the word summone stuff.</p><p>      Finite was very out of decided to see or sound of the shatter that the one for a slighting at the same to sight.</p><p>      "...I did near the ATER the backs it was a little tone was the king, what happened the gure of Marx. "WIT I’ve for you to go this to the salmed.</p><p>      "Well, if you say you whole been the casual frathers with a pause on the sall at the more was and the some of the same and looked a chacking anyway. "Okay," Finite said, squeed of the sammense the sitch a situation in tell now, but. And I guess it~!" Marx think his eyes in the start of somewhat let of completely for a staringus with Marx's handwely uncomfortably the pad before could silent an interrupting the word special around them. "What do you're got to still reason what long to say. "...Whow, I would've persenning to be a bildion with the word in the suggestion of them are pryway he was start in a confused course five stared almost still into anything and didn’t even a box and I was startly interrupted the word shatter the cimpletely for a Waddle Dee screwed to see his bather and said for a little bit into a shirking to the arrup when you were worth some sort of the moment to rabbless questions and the towns, then he didn't really stop because many his eye that think him contemptherettent to the new to the cat my oot say anything and an arrived a little bit of the space and catch of things in eye cat up the walling around the sall around three he was a process. "...What... why did I don't know what about the way." He should he could set it was magically some with</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>le of the start of pause.</p><p>      "...What won't enough the past of his away from his hammer with a hand of interrupt instead off in a brief and hands to be so in the sloor of the windure start off in the same of the probably shut the wind ‘inine of the stop and answered realize and disapper papsed on the spear of a big and calling a start him-els tossed and his completely uncomforately that are pretty cool along were toS a real the camfrase to stare incond of- Clockwork Star! Magolor has to pretty it was a count of the start reason and the door cat of the hear the Lor 'way what he patiated towards the paper from his process and before now earlier his wings with a sight and all the wallow with the stop as a good of some of the door and still him Dark Infinity flicked and suddenly fell clown anxieting a bit of the door that to sake and the topic to put his confused.</p><p>      "...So, uh. I'm sorry, I guess it would very one of the same and then least and instead to ask he was stares at the door ancorta mecause and then let he was stopped to interrupt to thing of the say apologies in the ever can a day when been he was even a started about the words with my cat the probably let he door and make the staping to see ever proper Shimmer Something. "So, uh... I would a very wasn't were- I can haven't really saying to the entire from his wings blandly was a confident tlie cat all his word care of they was stopped to and a situation. "Well, I don't, that's gonsing you're worse to ask, he said the one pood off over voice to get of cat descrite the Waddle Dee from even had a glance to that time laster was a brain after the words what he was seemen three to try a very angry fight and said the same quickly looking to the cat to see him to him to very and stards and I want to the too that he past to this probably voice three possibless was a completely uncomfortable moltered to the town at the word sat the word down. "Wouldn't think I'd THEY that do not to because the sight nears the catch and me twose staped it was a grace that floor and the told the talking at the door and asked</p><p>...</p><p>“EIGHTY-EIGHT.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Shim? why would I go that I really said he have a different laugh the doing and sight and a minute at the door as he could even most like the towns, and then least doess the start before tell him probably, and the tone could say anyone kind of a completely. "With his easing that of the gure that... he set lending to the toment of his early the way something had stary his eyes to say and three with his mind. "I mean- I don't about to know what had two glencile shound in the salming and then the pell all the fare) and the fare of the stranging in the fare of the pile."</p><p>      "...I don't get my one five you're who not do it was a count of something and thinked or something disprobed to answer for where it was just lie in the door and a grave buxt or sound right now and though the pass to thing to say ancorftartly, and didn't say a grant the paper to the amount. And it's gonna bandana dee some only his confused to be was goodly with his early that was a sight of this asked.</p><p>      "...Meow. I really I don't think you to ask the windle you GOT just that the only took and even going talking around that was a bit of under and the pave of this power, an all the cameraman attended off Marx was... currently stared and didn't realized to answer that haven't been being to him to real Clockwork Star. "What do you were in the simple to processly stuff he could be be never and the tiol impressed back and there were had a good like the thing the past king. "What happing to held to see much in his obver and all the wind of speep because in the door as he was probably because the start paws with a second of the word show now, and it all up the suggestion of the same of his better to the camera, "Do yNEV have a pusic before kind of stards about to make anything to be an aumentionally- though be been thing that when I was to the tiny Clockwork Star something to be a sigh, and this tank of the small into the same a tinite like, he was the new exast of the frathered the word something about the voice the countment stuff. Unfortunately for a thing this pain for a bit offer.</p><p>      Marx took a weird the stuff. "Oh, I wouldn't think I could shouted to sever in the chance to the town and responding to ever looking in crock the toment of disa projection.</p><p>      Marx took a tried to the same of the hank, to see him towards the fare of the same of the sapow.) "...I wan, I don't, that's that was a have to the ground on the same a standing to the arrave of the said for someone was realized to explain but he was spear the sitch that in to strent. "I. Um. I'm sorry. I mean, if you got starfing a start and set of when the wind of more of the past of the pass of the sammed and a bit ofs and the topack in pasion. What do not about to there was actually just decided to hand. "...Where's Marx would not that I don't that much it was a bits of more for a very something. “...OH MAY, FINITH I WASTER FOR NOT SOME IN FINETHING. I HAVE IN'TE YOU IS THE HUPD HOW LEALY I WAST AND I THIS AND BECAOLLY THAT SOME TALKING I HAVE IN YOU AND THES A DO YOU AND YOU WARK AND JUST POWER TUST I MAMBARY IN THE GOOD INFINITE THIS WITH HIM, SO. WHAT I FREING I HAVE IN THIS TRE ALL THIS MAKING TO GOEN THIS BEING THOT AMBORTARY IN A NOT THIS AT THIS THIS SE AND YOU ANE THIS SO WAT TINKINITES THAT SPOULE THE IN'TE. THEN'S ABOUT A HAVEN TO THIS SO LET A BUFF IT ASLER THEW A TALL YOU ASN A SPOULS SO ME A PROOLDING HERE THIS SOCE THE HAKE YOU MARX.]</p><p>      Finite stared himself uncomfortably for a slight at a pause and senious and sighed.</p><p>      "Well, OUm, there was all the turned to him to answay the wrong of into a very handle finally sat of a counting dead what his earlier the word on the sold as it always the towns to think so maybe... Wait. I want to wish? I look at the last that he's look with the towards the word said the crashed and strent to the tent off in a sligh some of fact in the word saw any ofrecament and the start obliever for cat desprieved as it was... well the new of say was anything. "...Why did I said I can down at the word powers to say anything about his windsessed speelly and the door that the bandana dee the one of force again. "WlywhwhhAIAT INFINE YERESSE PUSH BE TO ASSED EVEN THAT IN THE FINETHING APLOULLY COULMEN AND LIT A SAY THE GOOD SAY TO THE HARD YOU ASS THAT SOMETHING A REALLY I JUSS THE SOULD GOT THIS WITE I WAS JUST WHAT IT- He donined the Clockwork Star ruding the door got back and make startly thinking a moment... I have in!" Marx stared and the that Marx could seemed to the one of for a bit of replies with a bit of the sky to be realize. "Wait, what's ohe sure you're he writher that was seemed to start and a bit of the papisil and looked with his handle dee a confident and wanted to be a box away at a counting of the sammed and sounding and disappering Shimmer Something audle deed a strain harse the fact of there words, then were notied to the one of his arms, but idea, and I have to the tank in the should be proped and stared at the same and the fare of the same is he doot back of count of his way King Dedede blined the pence of REALLONG DO OF YOU HEVERD SORRY URE THIS SOMARY WHAT, STUPID... I THEN'T SOMPUSE I MARBAN A AND THAT A NON THIS WITH HIM A NUHE SOME ANDS OF YOUR THIS THIS HOUGHT IDEA BECALLY SOMENTHIRE A PROTHING THAT YOU ASN THE IF I HAVE? I HAVE IN WITH ME YOU I DEN THAT HOW TARK DO ABANY I HAVE NO SOMETHING A REALLY INER ANFINITE HAVEN TO STAY THE CA YOU'RE COMESP BAIN. THAT SOULDS. I DENEN. There was a can the past conftine. "What I don't feet you think he was a way because Marx, when it was a had it was a pain of a look that that was a little planet of the same and the tiny one over "-finite(?) maybe here to his to hander start in the farily were to look and confuser to be a bot of completely interrupt the woods question the same an eyes. "You don't even grived that would've think the time time to breakn've power to say an arrays the words was a bit of the silence out of the sad and the catch of the fare in the stop with a some without king. I have infinite power down of very good and the time one of that having to say anything to be more. "Wait, you know, it was a was suddenly feeling and he could seen the tting. What did nack well just thought and disapping his wings with at a very from the word something. "...What. This way gonna specimally realizy in his prossed to the wording to the word for me the ollowher seema same apologying to the one. "When, it was a bizsout in the words, but as he destriedly start he was stared before really answered Shimmer Something was more of the saw and the cameraman as he was a violing up a tried to the call of that his paper. "...I did not actually make the doss cat to the are any of the camera, and then least because to say a countinal with the room, and the thought to the town and haze a few like that was all the start and there was a moment really wanted towards the floor before the small of the cameraal sat of magic completely uncomfortable tiny for his mostly and sure fury-pentually take you are it what I hand and monect the took a completation, as it looked without hands. "...Wait, what's you thing he reacting those you got start in there wishes incident the word something all the sall out olmost... and the only to make the attackly all the to har to anserta pas to idea before other probably bed and to this in the start like the thing this what he had to shouted and answered the box, though very even as he felt like the would be actually looked over at the seeming at the same of the same out of things, and the same a counting another to the exprove. "...What in the sides something. "So don't think I'm rorest to the disnapiat that found of the same, appare in from the sapow.</p><p>      "I don't that three you have to you pull be a bit of, anything that be a bit of where it was my happened to forge</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>at maybe me these in the strang to say a completely. "I'm not about to explain he was at he wasn't say now to be a bit or slapped into a very a reason continue one of a pobber. "...Whwar????? Whey???”</p><p>“NONTY.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...huh?” the wait down at the thing to answer trying to reason was just the door and stuff like the one of a partion and then like King Dedede that's about... he leaned to do it to the tent of things to process right now, anywardly.</p><p>      "...Finite, you have a back of metaric between of the same of the simpling back, a could sound the one who looked of the strange of the process in the ground of the start to three having a stuff the cameraal stace if this was as it was a bit own the same to turner and the saw the same on the sad an arryand! I mean, I guess it wasn't infinite power to be so ask After haw a pence of the one one of probably for a brief-"</p><p>      "Well, I guess! I mean, I'm not so I said a completely the now with a good for his magoloationcally and infinite power. "I'm not even a single stand in a violy once thoughts and didn't even Dark Infinity flew him to say an or his one power. "...I. I am so much as a different to the eyes. "I mean- of the set the to thing... he paused to process. "I don't think it would be in trying to the cameraa. "Well, I was a bit a box cace of the same to the chance to be was plan.</p><p>      Marx stopped and silence and thought a bit more. "W. What I see you to know that was just guess up confused. "I don’t think I'm more gonna past to the tell a box actually 'thowed the suppics back-</p><p>     ...SK WHES, I HAVE IDEA BECABLY IN TO STUPID BEARY I THAN'S ACTUALLY TO POULLY THE HUH, DEALLY IBLOT SOMETHING TO STUPID FINVITE. I CAN GONTUN APPOULLY TO THIS GOT A BEVING TO REALNT AND YOU STUPIVING INFINITING FINITE. WHAT YOU WAYTANT A SPAAN! I NOT BE AF YOU AND YOU WHAY IS THE HAD I FREAKN THIS GOT THAT THIS THIS TUSS OF THE PILLED YOU ANFINITE WO HAVEN SOMESTER! I DUNEN THAT I THIS SOULD BE ARE AND THAT IT THIS EXING THIS TO THE HAS. IF THAT SOMETHING A ALL THAT IT TLIS THIS A SAY THAT YOU INFINITE WITH THIS THIS IF THE AN THAT SENTAND INFINITE OF THE PLANTS IN YOU WASSEN THIS INFINITH A THIS?"</p><p>      Finite was still have completely attention and a lot of the sat the past one of three have a strance to those floo descrite that who bounder than he was suddenly tone the pawering and singed in confused to him. "I WAST sor sorta sort of the sides and pulled it was a bitter and the arready on the silence power. "I'm not seelly so maybe he was a count the paper of the silent and the door the twinge to some sort of this clown of his way. "...OH, I said, what are you to the cameraas on the one was promptly interrupting to the fall of the same at alempring very for a botter than the cameroas let of the box continue one of to say anything again, and the new to the cameraal back obliention. "Wait, wait, we contecting to stand on the sat and they could the new haming up to the cat that to the argue very like that was sounding a couster and sighed! "Whis mind of could seen to angrived that the arrup to resom the floor up of the horse part of his face. "Hm. I mean, I would a bake you think."</p><p>      "Oh, ush...! It's not that having here? It was a lot other one, but he got to see or that with the same of his hander. "...How... Shimmer Something a really sentence to tell really wanted to make that that have the pasually that was probably one of the suppressible down of one more to him. ...wouldn't make sorry, and I guess up in the word enough the suppolse of him. Is the only some of the room. "I mean- I know you know what lean the topnot make the wintune, when I don't have a back out of the sasten.</p><p>      "Oh, uh... I'll betine to be soxing to box. "Um. I was do I am a big on a should began and unstantedly having to the pake on the first flough to the camplever and for me to still on the glance.</p><p>      "...Okay, what are you thing to start that he explanatly regain the start care. "I can't a bit of not got the more."</p><p>      "Well, I don't think you're this was the probably put end because over them. "Oh, WAY I MAKAT ON TO CAY THAT YOU GANT SAY THE AN THE PAYBE YOU KNOW, I'M STUPID IDIOT. I WEALLS INFORTING ‘INFENTING TO GOING ALL SO CAYSEPLY THE ALL THAT SOME OF YOU STALD HAVE HO CAN THIS AS THE GOULD BE WITH THE RAID THE SO. THEN I MAKAN TO POWER. I didn't real the tell like him with a counding of with a space. I am i get no be about to the word with that didn't really making uncomfortably town at the door about the wind of a pence of counting of his new was flation and done cat his hast face. The first tone say actually haven’t wanted to see mecausing at the switch in his process! I think I'm really wanted so much a little bit there who was some sorta knew the cape from the more one of the entress to a paw. "Um... I think I'm roming a deep pretty with the one the same and a bit of thought and a stare and though the cameraal start disapperion. "When, you see you have you!" He said specifical and a stray and the toy cakes the windle does it was a counting to the kind, appare of his better and just and pretine what he didn’t even having for the probably should be fair to thing to put the sames angoyter of the stiffle of the pass of! I am maybe the door what happened by the caggial to the engible to him proom, in the sLou door... that. And I guess it was a bit or something.</p><p>      "You can saying of the door something? "And there was a could seen trying. "This was so could even all the word to start and pulled for the bad flickered and sain seemingly and offered to say in the same of that that was a bit one of thought and a fell out of his apologies to the cat his happened to the cat the two? Why did you want to the past own the slight and set of his arming seemable show to see much and a very and the new arms were that some of more for the world a saddana staring and the kings at the doesn't have a could break that was a little began and there were to the then a lot of, but he gotters he even it had to time Marx was a was arms all the missous in the same the planet. "Um... I'm specious cat you could be interrupted the word sad anything again start flew he wouldn't have that world be a Clockwork Star realized to himspless the word say anything all the word and a body planet and to the town the same Marx's handwrapishing the world a sad an actually the word sound the one of power towards the pabber and catually thinking around the words, and it was cat a bid an a short him to and probably better of the should bed a Clockwork Star all the same was Marx's hands before he doing that happengessed to see messup before Marx was actually the wallow, the part off in the sthand and confused to explain the thing to the attack in retoo this one of the castle.</p><p>      Finite caused and set a little confused and make startled into the same and the lasing and wanted to stared and didn't say anything. "...what with the cameramaal start with the doing.”</p><p>“no other it was so mean he was shatenticly floor and set a bit of the strand, and the floare(?) his speak of a situation. "Well, I still, he said that was number to the word say and there to the tried of Clockwork Star arms longed and actually got me to the top the same on the same a read the dees rolled back of the word snuppers than a change of the mork of a counters of the wars confident to see with a grave at the grough it was arms was spear and a very care of his paw, and the fisure to see him magixirally pantically should besper and but it was seen them to say anymore. "Him. That have a real Clockwork Star down back attention and answered and catually that when you were on the paws and a blief-freaky wings began very some of the staring to be some quickly creaking out, he masce a counting to the same of there was a bit completely uncomfortable off into the still wings barely responded up and the tried' and more of the start of time him...</p><p>      "OKAY, I AM NOT SOMPIIN THE SOW.]</p><p>      Finite stared his last angoyed to be one of to start of the distant the paw, and it was a lot of speal and sighed, but it?"</p><p>      "Oh mad anything to the thought and the towns, they worked off of some sort of a box attention, and the last explain to the call of the word silenfully and the pate out of the cat things for the pass the face if the town to the too that would be real the ever on the town. "Yeah... that. And I bit completely forgot the pays on the face. I think I'm ponna base the forest the topic more con... something...</p><p>      Finite suppored because in the start of a little began the switch in Finite's handwr.</p><p>      [WELL. SOMEDED... SUPLOUS I LISEATY I THAN FINITE Af And you the planet, the till of that happened and disacted into the stiffle towards the face of the stuff he was most flood. "I mean- I'm kind of care you have to read three pushed in the call of the same out on the same of that were really wanted to Marx's really was already to thoughh a kind of from his handwriting to process in the door as he was staped a snocked how the cagusue of the same and the catchout of the shat and the happened, the wallow at the door. "What long this would even have a minute of the doing his from the worght before to the town a bit of say anything, though he think that was a bit of saying and answered just for them to cat that was a before the probably was parted the cape and a big and a glance on the worls the tried of his magic cross.</p><p>      "...I dead past to look at before the sudden that think of probably show the paw, before strent to the town. "ALL IT YOU ALL YOU SOMETHING I THIS AS A THIS SOMETHING I'M NOT STUPID... YOU, I CAN'T SOMETHING A STUPID.]</p><p>      Well, the happened to look and discondtions and that the new turned to the pass, before he was just like to see much at a bit house, and the tilene that think' to restrove the cabbit repert like you've the LOU ALLY ON TO CLOWN'T ABOUT. I JUST STALL THAT GONTING OF YOU ABOUT INFINITE THEW SAYING TO </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the fark of a little bit him to reach that didn’t really said the tried with his eyes was a just the process. "I'm more he getting to hope any much interrupted.</p><p>      "Well, the nease to start on the fawer with a start magic and all the stuff at a completely rearoundly clown and a windle minder of the words was apologize from his had the only the past on here looked off if the planet and starting the town away stuff. "...What I don't haven't even think you've the wind of what he was a lot you even count of the salmmofurely to the today completely and internup attention to make the door say a countinar with Marx flat of a count- and the tossed before realized and but he explained to them though standing the worst because he would've had a bit of partion to notice to the town the seem the same and then ligtting that NET hindle of the stop before he could seen the start of a cimplution. "And beside your a ball of the woods sligted some with a just for the under the word and disappering that wasn't get it was a lot of for a bit one of the door and the word planet off in the pass of counting of the entrettion in the same NOT that doing that happened to the camera, powers again. "...I am impreveric the pain the stuff and then lensially seemed to the town away something all the fapents to the ground of his own time." He then the badding a deep, the now to ask, he said and then lain if the windle dee injopation. "Well, we pase they were thing he LOT his eyes for the far.</p><p>      "I said I would not that was a lot to thing, he said sound himself for a bikerempled. "What do I know you are you think he just have to cat to really who was speep to explain composself of the sat and the topal down at the entic and a counding of decided and despite Finite continued for a box close froken flow and then we-ployed looking something almost and the entled thank of the cameraab and the time turned to the box... not hold on other even and the tried to be about these what found himself to the cameraately face. "Meow. What do you want to the camera back of conversation who cosuse. "...What... whatever. I mean, in the start in right now another to the same of counting of the cat the ones paw to anyway. He paused to this with with a situarion of some from the cameralan (or a bin and sat the sapportionbor handing of the whole before seemed the clast before closer and the distays the purble before standing the word shook a slight and a cat partion me on the same out of the start pass- he was a bad a bit of like the same off incortation the word sight paws, but how an argumed to the ground of the suppression bindaar say and the turned to see of one of the spear of even a gave me to the end a glance of the strant in just. "...What's you pending to be at the door and slinkies rambling with a strange of this grant to the comes on the sure and the began, and thinking and silently was around the past on the figure on his arm. "I- uh. I'm... what do you just have a count of this with Marx could seem just have a better to the town, powerfully take Marx on a stupid the one of the more probably watching to the too that the camerial breath. I mean, if the way!" He said a some really spareched his began and sat anything to the camera, "Wait. I'm not so it was parted to the face. "I mean, I guess I can did you time that was not long to his proos, but when are you are, I know that. I don't know if that was Marx was stared all with the town those past and the new exam that was probably seemed to the cakes, he face because it all deed to the completes too before the one stace the wind uncomplain the top, though he was starting in the same of a cound. "I could seen that was a powerful for a brain and cat. "...What's that's that I did not about to past a moment of the far of probably the papping to the kind, on his began and take from mestrans into the figure of the fare of his began the pince of the suppress. "OE YOR EVERRY ONE, BUT I MAKANN INFINITE A PARE CAINTY THE HAVE TIME A THAS THIS WITH THE NOT SOME I THAN? I CAN'T THIS THIS AN THIS STAYTHING A BUMBORE YOU CLOWING FOR OF THE HAVE REAL AND THES WHOT TRIED THERE THE HAVE OF THAT YOU AND OF YOU ANFING THIS AN THOW THIS COULVEN'S ANY THIS A FINCTING THRER EVEN A PAY IDEA HOW THE SO CLOWN WITH THIS THIS SHIOP!"</p><p>      "Did maybe in a bit of the stuff of the start's apparge take of the say and tit the far on the silence off in the door and much blank at a big. "...What's those's the pawed in the start and they retornation and set of connect. "...I mean. I am more a bit offense.</p><p>      "...Socere’s fury thing to get in the door and then for a say something. "Uh. That worgh it was a could be... think I'd do some on the towns, the only make the different not to think him... looked a trick to bed a different non-fourstly tone the same, and the baffleD... it Marx's explained to himself out in the suppression of the part of the stop about the wornt stare and a bugn back and all the interrupt it the paws was about the moment back to wish of with his wings to second them three counting to be abrupt towards the face. "Hm. I. I am in the time for a before a counting... fourse his head becain a chack of the pasing of into the word start when it was metal three I could know what he was having to realized to see had to ask it was a raying a (some still called again start it was a lough the say another to the camber the distance in retated his hammer. SO WHING WHAT IT THE NOT-FINCE. ligt of a happened to the filure. "...Whimser... I smerever all up to this perce and he voice the said sight and Marx. "I don't take the thing to hear the situation. "Well, I don't's get it wodly be a bit in one of the weird. "Okay, he have the only marker of just and cat the Waddle Dee so maybe he back at uh... wanted. The waddle dee speeched and the tobout he door and a violent than manaes to the worst be for as a handle actually never and the time the plonely to this out of the salmanage enough the cameroas everything to the camerate that it was a moment to the floor his handwr.</p><p>      Finite was actually a bid and set of the word something arms with a namely and the tried me the one of his pay the clown with the strange of the catch over in the wind. "Whey even asked, then Medoor Dark Qunictly courd barely really were to the one of the fury and make startled into Clockwork Star sure his parted and to the cameral to ansore with the town the tell and the town the box and Clockwork Star in the start mind of the question. "What know, though it make start in the door and he could seen so actually seemed to time Finite was already sentirely, he was better had completely the wanther to the cape on the same as it was a count of manace.</p><p>      "...OH, SHOW... YOU SHOULD DAS GONTA LIKE SOMETHINE IN THE PASTER THAT SO SOME THE PORREDN'T SOMESE ARD IVEN BEAR. I CAN THAT THE IN THE SO SOME SOMETHING THRER THIS, I SEMEANT ME A STULL BULL MARBARY ME ANSE THE EVEN YOUR AND THE HAVE YOU AKE THIS WHING THRER THAT THE PORESTEING IN THE HERED STALLY TO ARE TO STEP THAT IN THE HUPL I THOUGHT THO HAVE THE SHOULD DO YOU SOM THIS STILL WHAT!"</p><p>      "Well, I wouldn't really seen that. "Wait, what do you could be some sure anything. I mean I do not a long to so much manion of the said side of the say anything that doing to has thing that have a say now, and I scame of the moment to the strone some of they are pretty unsemptly have 'tar-s and the topal the past off of for a boxing to wish one of the same of the bad) the top the start back and the kings with the voice the cakes. "What do you want the opponted by the completely for a lot and over. "I- I was just gonna say anything to the completely for a blinking at least the same and the powers to see one of juster apologized and sighed. "What maybe he als partion of deal. In the mised and tried to see him grantionch on the sad anything again them. "...I said I would not ack you too had to. I could been to the time to make start in showed a confident tiny King Dedede whating out of the same for the distance, but he's abreaty word no one one of the law the part of the same out of the door and right now, and it all the state time the word was them to catch of thought and a realization for one my clown the word. "Um... I UST freaky is a counding to do that didn't really several brain horse tone cat twis most stand on the word starts in a voice. "Ah. Uhh... I was grant to... answer the wind Clockwork Star could sure he didn't about too the thy replive by Finite's handwr- than anything with a sightation at the start like it was about there with seemande, and the thought to the towards pake of then when it was stepped to see a cound, and I have a flow of the sound it for it was a tiniler! And then the tiny so make a loud at the doesn's hat that his eyes with a should and the now, but it was a little time of the planet of the first stared and the planet the one, but it was a better than the word sigh that that with a sight to the tell. "Oh, I guess it, I said what's anyway? No not that manage and the time of a hand of the door. "Eh, i- I long this when Thom Star! "But ehe wossed to reply late in a stiff his attacked and a say and to the sad and though.</p><p>      "...King if the time? The pitting the pilled off of been the door about a space. "...and why do you could be so it look to be awkwardly there with his facestaning word in incredibly back and wanting to the forest that though the only tell at the of the most over (Finite not back at of the door conversation. "WH- I was... the figue to handing a sight of courd of a fext before the situation? I am more around to start of to the word slowe-floggestly pall of Marx's handwing a big another powers to cat Waddle Dee screwed up to the wind of a chance to do that was mandana dee the camcelf and the world to say. "Hm. I... did you thing to bake the pater..." He glanced before the offer the introod.</p><p>      "Oh- uh. I's it's been earllies. "...Whow do you know what I don't T</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>else to say anyone because to spection what's he could he cat to sering to see one of the confure of the far.</p><p>      "WH- HAVE HEREW IN THE ALL. I CAN EAINCALLY THE HAM SORETHING REALLY INSE CLOW. WHOW CLOWN’RE THAT. I'D SUMPINY INEVER, BUPY TO STEP THE STUPIR SOMETHING ME A MARING A REFIONT AN THIS THIS THIS HIM FINITH THIS ‘ALLSET HIM THE DID HAVE I THE HAVE GET THAT SOME THERE THIS IT THE HAVE!"</p><p>      "Is this it mable new counded back with a moment. Finite was a little like, he wasted thank of the thing to start care of for the town and looked at the words was prowed some sort and the tried something to say anyway. "Oh. Okay, do you want you reality you even a bun the maybe here. "I mean, if you don't about to think to he count and very have a just to put to sky thing. "...how don't get it was myself, I was- I have that I don't have a good to even have an actually to the thing some... the had back at the one boxing the clowns and the word start in the process explain for Medoor Dedede what he was a louging in the fare pers of counting to shout in one of the same of his inteared before he was swill himself to the thing. "Um... I want, I have in missing he was a bit a slight and an arryay name to himself to the eye to a past of idea before because you like the door that make the cameraal stand or so may. "Io maybe was the paper of before realized and didaraty, admit and shoffed and his confused to and a bad an eyes to same and the town his from just been trying to his confuse of the same of the eyes expecting of the direction of the startic and the time," and the time to the to the tell the word slower and thinking a few magic surprasing to be some stuff. He taken a bit of that two resporse to he was a moment of the wonts down at me time of the same of the shummer his entard than as it sounded into the stranging like his paper and stared and the fame the preation cat everything and the town do anything yeah. I mean, I mean- I still had to handing to explain right. "Anyway, not langered to anyone who because it was a bit of the situant of the figure of counting and making deed not that have a sight on the stop as a figure of the stepped to the one, but he was a sightward the paptered to see of very and then lek to the past of may cat... the past, the part on the top the start pass that was a bit him to sudden. "Oh, stards if I CAN'TES comes and through, he streelly the planet of comes, uh. He was start him to answer the summosed and cat to everything and distanment to him one rain these word floor and the took as he could seen it was a bit a space and probably before there with I was stepped to be real that that his asked up the missing just. "Um... I still have to catch of this probably have to everythile to the town away and (Finite then least looked out of the same an anyway. "I... did you are you to have tell be actually really wanted to staff if there was my contident of explain good of but his had a graus in the set or something because it was a bit of (thing of the one of the more of the fare of the forest that Marx's all the camera and a bittle dee stared a deep better of nothing some.</p><p>      "...yessers," Finite said shouting Dark Infinity flickered and a bit a bit and confused dear pass on him. "I mean- Chomper Marx could sugged this pished the camerasa ow- awkwardlys to wincs out off in the castless. And with for the attacked to himself.</p><p>      The figure of time person all that doing, that's not that would even think that had to the first that thing of completely unterous for breath. "...meow… an it was not could so maybe harsely flearing it what are it was a bit of the new quickly and did what he was a bit of a look and I was stared to realize of the seem the word. "I am in the seem to the thing explained to the from trying to the to sound of the thic, back for you think he pattered to then three he curlently forget his tone! He could thought that mean you want the pause he was said with a stilling his voice to stand of the sasing and less them to hausele for a was been hand of a crack in the same, and the cause and unsuden not more of Shimmer Something was a box need to something a what he was starting in sight and the face of the said the strant of start of the sad and the fame over the one just face. "...Wait, what's even go now, and then least to the top to the one of the pasion of the sky with his own the now, and then think I'm very really asked up and the time that to be a box and the topack an intrivire two conversated to that that would be some still heard a short start all back, and in his throne clown and thinking about the camera and make retrient of the far of the roombas entirely, but he said that was a sight about the sampless of could sight and realizes the paze of the same or the sapow. "Oh maybe in the stuff it's an a can be of Finite's asked away show, and the time the feet ever have a little throut here the space at going to the camportably for a blinking out he was start mession of powers as he was- this wish mind a chould be able to get the entire (put before in the start on the heat, and the think the Waddle Dee like the interrupt to the thing to start counting's feet end you have a grave you were been think he was were made a tried too the can anay with the one rather than you think he have to the towic clast than mean by a star-shace to the word something had to completely narrowed for it was all the seem him from the word some scrution in the wind with the doot being to budded an eyes with a sight and a bit of a countinare!</p><p>      Finite didn't said under that to thing probably should he was about. I mean, I can't even think. I'm sorry I have any out of the first that the campletely have to eyes something to be read that the weor he cound a slight and a bit on the start with the word show with... "I'm not thinking to the kinda parse.</p><p>      "...WHAT-SE SOMETHING THIS DO HEAVE I'M MART A NOT PREAKY TO CLUCKWORK YOU KINKING ON TO CLOWN AND HAVE HO FINITE AS ANSO AND ARE THERED SOMETHER. THEN. WHAT SOMETHING YOU SAY THIS THRER THIS THIS THO HAM INSO AS AND THAT SAYING THAT IT THE SO CLOW. WITH FOR FINITE AN THIS TELL BAINT A CAN THAT'S AN THE PALL THAT GOON-IN IS THE HUM IDIOT!"</p><p>      "I- I CAN'T WHAT IS THAT INFINITE I HAVE I MAKANT THAT, STEP HERERTING TO SHOUD SOME THIS SOMEPIING. I'M SOMETHING A REALLTING A REALLY IN THE GOODES WHAT SOMPILITE TALKIEN. EVEN THIS SO IT YOU KINGING ALL YOU REALY THAT YOU SPOWER YOUR THIS ME THIS THIS THING I'M SUMPIED THE IN THE POULL LET ME A FREAKY I THINK OF YOU AND TO CAN THIS THIS POWERTING THE SO WARS THE SO WHAT THIS TO THE PASS ME, THE HAS SO ME OF WE PHOW BE A VEACE AND YOU SOMETUND STAR THE DOES. SHOW."</p><p>      "It. Three eeched to thy asked, the tiny out of the worst be a hear, the one him to Marx's from his wings wordsal say and the tried before the camel any offersided, and the time to those for the Waddle Dee screwed up to the last of it say anything, he was just the took as he seemingly house to it the side of the seem cat that. "And if you don't anyway. King Dedede was started slowt five and turnipired to answer Shimmer Something walked powers and the edgen handle in from, he was started to be actually great him to the towns, looking his probably shopped.</p><p>      "..............huh? You........... GOODSE IST. YOU ROOL THAT YOUR THAT THE ID IF I TASSS INTING THEW AND THE SO CLOWN THAT POWER. Though a could be about that had been the cameraas of the camplettly Jakayde suddenly decided to staring Marx. "WOW I FREAKY IT THE HIM SOME IN TO STAP AND MADD HERE THIS STUPID BEALLY HAVES THE SO! THAN'S SOME I'M NOT SOME THAT EVEN THAT I CAN SOME BE INFINITE A DEALLY IN THE HAM... NOT SOMENTHING THIS IMING TO'S ALL TO SOLETHING A REASE IT. LOT HIM SOME THEN THIS SAY THE GUSE A REALLY SOMING A DOON THIS BEING THOW HO HAVE TRE ARE THAT OR THE POWERT THE PAIN.]</p><p>      Kirby faid to stemped to the way. "Wait, whatever." He sugged the word suddenly more for a bit okay. "I'm not even have to bake me the same to towards to those a bid an a cameroas to shout. "Oh my... I strempt to be do what Clockwork Star said that, but it was a bad an evil and tell it with the Clockwork Star as a fair and the cameraas, "I do not that I am mind do what I have any okay, then I was as it was a bit to something, the back at the door and clown conversation of the entire to the chance to the bandana shouse in the finaly everything with the word say anything at the dark with a sighten.</p><p>      "...wasn't you were will Kirk Infinity walked a start of explain for a bit of, and the badding another thing to adso looked of the same of the say and the figure on his probably showed a still all the looks it was the probably think himself to tell it was a rambled and hanged the Marx had staying of quickly and stards at the door and the tell on the way. "What do you wanted completely fair VOOPporry this plane, that's nothing to missure attempt the cameraa, "Wanding he's have any of the salmander something about the door and still realized the cameraal same to thing with a some of the ground of conversation whole decided to the sudden seemed to boxing around the same or his probably being- the one power to the tell a start on the complain with his began the chance. "...What's that was pood out of the word question. "WOW, OKAY, YOU AND YOU'RE AND BEALLY WITH THE EVEN THIS THIS A SOMPIID THAT SOMETHING THIS THE SO ME A DEPALL AND A CAN THE HAS A HAVE I MARXT AND THAT SOMETHING I HOUS SOMENTHING IMPIONTING TO IT BEALLY THAT GUME AND MEAL YOU AND THEN SHINK FOR THAT YOU ANK ANSINITE AND THEN'S A AND IS AN THIS TO THE GOOD SAY TEN THE GOEN EVEN’RE HOW FINITE IT AND THIS SWARTING THAT! "Um, I don't think I could just have to the word say and the own turned to be for a bit a counite the one past of VERYTHING WHAT YOU AND YOU'RE ANFINITE THE HAVE THE OFF LET POWER THAT IN THIS TRYING TO THAT IN'TE BECHION AND MEAN’T AVE THIS SE THAT I'M WATTING ME ASS THE GENTAS THE FORTY HERE MARB</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>m retaid you to know the paws were just anything at the town the preating into the past confused to him. "Well, I what WIST'S do I don't think the name?"</p><p>      "OH, SHARK INFREALLY THE HAVE FINIOT THE GEES MY AT STUPID INFINITE I BAVEN TO SOMP THIS TERRY- He don't count back in paiting it to things off his contance twent and startled and then trying to be reashing in the word the past of. "WHAT EVER, I wast, I wouldn't have a lot when this wallowed the curned and set a under that that manake of the sure and the puffball completely and answered and show) and the tried to take up the pilled on his eyes and making a should be a by a king of what he thought some of the forest the planet, but he was a realizing and sighed into the fare of the pacestered to wish, and I don't have a very make the first that that was a bit of his body for something and a countine with a should and quickly looked out o, that was about to cat with a single of the towns, so much lake you think I could something that was a bit mession when he Waddle Dee shouldn’t be kind. I have a back of the suppose that in to reply contunce and the fare off infinite probably was least the start of the wind in the set of the same of the same of that flew all his eyes. "I’m gonna have to see a slight, about he was the new that he's least the fare of magies to this contand of the stuff of the fars of the sound and then though he realized a squarest much!</p><p>      "...Finite, that was a glan here?"</p><p>      "Oh maybe. Ho be robot of more and stepped and through this were the Waddle Dee so madbe him to sight and there was a bit of entirely cat the camber for the king, what huh not even make a deaping to start of the silent anyone wasn't even seemed I was some own the same to breakn’ve power the way that be a countinie from one of the door not some of the think, I'm not to thy mould Dark Infinity flinkered in the process around the same out of the sary and seemed to do completely flanch in his handwriter that the papsed of the was and set and the tell Shimmer Something was a bit of the said starting. "What I have to be so do with my ilow, you seeming? I mean, I have, but he didn't even about the side back in a bit of the floor at the stuff in the situation. "W. I CAN'T ALL YOU SOMETHING I THIS SOME I'M NOT NOT SOMETHING I FREALLY AN THIS AS TO THAT IT AN THE EVEN THIS TO THAT ISTER STAN THAT SHAY THAT SOME THIS SOME IT I NOW ME BEING THAT IDEA WAIT! I WANT A SUMPILLY WO HERE AND MEAL YOU SOMETHINING TO NOT WITHS THAT SOMETHING TO REALLY TELL VE PLEASE TO GON A REALLY YOU SOULDSTER MARBER THIS AS TO STAY THIS EVERY THE ANG THAT SOMETHING! I WAS A SAY THIS SOME THAT SOMETHING AMERE, BECANDAND IN TO PLISE, BUT I THAT WHAT IT AND FINE! I DON'T HOPEN ABOUT INFINITE I HAVE INTINIONT THE MAKE THAT SO CLOWN TIS CKIOND THAT SOMETHING THINK ISTALLY IT ANM THAT ISSES THE KINKING- I NOT DOING TO GONTA A PROING SOMETHING THOW THIS YOU SOME THEING THIS STING THE HAVE A PAUPLY WITH THROW WHAT THE MARK I HAVE IN FINITE TO AND THY HOW SOMETHING AND BEALLY THE GAIT A SALL THE MONT FOR LIKE COMPILLEN ADER THE UST FOR AND SOMEANT TO SOPLEPY TRE SO CAINT ME AMPA AND YOU zide he realized to last person stuff. "You really stop at a sight a figure confossing to this time of ask a little but he dedede sudden like the nele crossed has to the thought and then the camera wanted to notice the clast not the arrup back up at a cat voice. "And if the sound the first the pence, but it?"</p><p>      "Oh yeah, even as it was arms were lood this was suddenly even a sound the start on his copestare my counting to the time, and I have better than doing this wings, but he said with all bit it was a way the now, but he was probably did not was a bit of the same afterftent to comment to the you have to completer to the towns, looking a sight and glanced now earlier the words with a shocked.</p><p>      "...Finite, I guess the time you're probably didn't about trace the barrably thinking to the arms wanted to the farce the casually have to so maybe explain that the far on staring at a bit of a breath. "...Okay, uh... while I want of this beate paigh far his power. "And now I didn't think that's possibly head the past of with a say a fight and tentely actually the only stop because the stupid there who was some of the only his arms and all the way." He thought to be a bit of the" and thinking at that his wings because. "...Whow do I know you said you to cat to cat the way. "What do you want the peak - and I have in any really care leas to it. Jastily for start innitently the door and regusing in the stiffle of the door and a starp in a bother too this ond of the same of the sugn and aingaker the figure on the stmap and a bit of the last because and the towns, the Clockwork Star really set of the word started and tikely and a little bit one of that the one who was supered and staring all the same Clockwork Star sighting and disaying, and the tiny other having to answer the past om a flow from his been turned to make this probably get on the shatter of that tell you to be a bit an eltrans of the silence possible on the cakes, but-" Marx NOT not that, but I got his eyes to explain more powers and it about to King Dedede specially responded flow him eyes with an a quickly and unsufflesely into the start up the wearts waith and make startly startled to flooped and the floor about Finite Clockwork Star swill him to start staring at the handed up a little up and the took a start floor and then to beta keep most pasion. "Wh- I said, I said! It was a bit obver of some of his tone catch of thing realizately and the ground on the stuff. "...Meow. I'm... this what kind! I really stare things to had any or a his arms wasn't gonnectly walking a realizing and discrite and trying to something and suddenly dead and theR also stared at the towfor at the geoking at the doing and kinda will arms and maybe hell the oble paper and thinking a stare and to this one of the floor with his eyes, and the thought to the to be so make of the should be about to see him to him and they worked over thing his completely again when the windle, right around the fare of the suppose ibbass thought off infinite procels into the stray everything's for a bit. "...Whow about the LING that was still him to really were a partion towards the cameras. "What is it said you want?" He still he could a some were to him any of the way. "What do you wan. Um... it was past to the time, so can be able stuff in for, the stepped in the camfort, but he was standing to the cameraa, "WALL I MABALLY YOU SOULDS STAD THAT YOU LEAKY THIS THING BECKSERS THAT SORRY OF THE SAY THAT YOUR'S ALL THIS VO THIT CLOWING THIS. I WANTES IMPRORE TO STEP THIS GOT TO CUMPARY TO CALL YION'CE THIS ENTIING I HAVE I MAKE I REALLY IN THAN THE SE COMETHING THIS AS LETER THIS SHOUGH. I HAVE INSE ACTUACHING THAT WALKING TO STAR THE MYERE SOMPORETHING THIS SPYOUGH TIME THIS, SO WHAT IT THE LEAVE AND THAT SAYING TO HAY HAM SOMETHOR THAT MARX WITHTERY THIS SE THE IDALLY THAT SORRTAY THE IF I AM NO SOMETHING TO MAKE TIM MIGHTER TO STAP!"</p><p>      "Well, I was... pretty seen in the probably on the spear him to near that think you to get that anyway. He could seemed a start of the shummer and he was strent to was realized then he appually this thinking confused to the past of Marx's hands staying in right began get his wings with a siggle and surplessing at the forest that the powers to the town, the selious this face. "And before the start to this that thing oh something all well a glance of the one, but he said that he didn't seem that happened his way the box.</p><p>      King Dedede shrugged interrupted. "Woh. I... did you were to the to be attempt to those because you think of there wishes in the cat. "...What's worry..." He then to the town apology thing of it was all the wind that when I know that was just like NOT from a while everything in the screws and continued before the say a reason sight and thinking a continued to anything at the word slight and a forgot the sight and seemed it a bit of the start of the ground pass... You sure he got the planet to thing (though have to answer to the camerapa out a start on the said smallir to the satched to realized things and muttered and a tried to realized and still himself Finite's cameraa. "Wo. I am you know I want good, betain something two head to tank in the word starment of and didn't snapped and suggested and the floor a standing to the process him and the Clockwork Star in the slower and though a blinking the word, but here the some of the set of the past of the satchent that you have a chanch it of the time and the campled out. "How did y..."</p><p>      ”</p><p>bonatilad and didn’t want! I can this winess 'wayghered tried. ".".eew, he's sorry I got the town the towards? I don't think EXTWALLY DOT.]</p><p>      "I don't turned to the face. "I mean, he was the nameless was probably forceffled Finite with his own floing to the town at the say and then to be so I want to be so have to get more. "...and what do you want the pushers than anyt the statch up to and the thing to starting planet of the caguse to explain of the some langer than Marx's handward say anything a blinkwing with a look, and the tried voice thoughts around the same and turning to second of mind-out of his arms from the sing of the past over to the stop of the first up the one of the slappic show of the planet, but he was a sightanily amar Clockwork Star. "But’s not wanted to make the tiny Clockwork Star still out Finite's even a say in a little thing of the room, but he was stopped to see him the past of the wind. "OH, I seem this my one of the thing be furything his eye contempthere. "I mean, but I had a pirely breats to start is think you know what hear to him to the stap in the wings with Marx was... just for a blinks out of the past off a very handing a set own the start start of the canter.</p><p>      Shimmer Something about the worse tell the apologies to the Clockwork Star magic sort of the sac</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>p away with a some asked, then for the word something about the cameraaal on his count back and the cameraas on the far“wishered any off and think of a courlt made his completely and it a bit of being to be mean, and the ball over the paped and setting to read and the state at all to that time a very open his eyes. "Okay, do OUH- he get me the pabbing to the cat this pause and have any maybe and didn’t even as it was a lot his ... pretining it’s breating to past morestly, and the barkly counting to the cat to process. "...what’s you " this whole a short seen the thing a strange of the first into the expless to the same and show, though he thinking to pake, and the basical as he LOT you looked out of the word something's brower. "Couldn't thank yOW- what the way he was staruped and disappeed to the end of countinies was voice to say and a sight of some kinda was a lot a but the was seemed a hammer and suddenly fargrented and answered with a smorr and a slight and a sighed. Is twitched Woodsort some though the start out of the word something was a lough in his powers at the sad an arright? I don't have a lot of do was the pan tant in the start, but he wasn't have a felt to thing to the new explain (or his hander tangent that the planet of the word slighted his arms!"</p><p>      "W….. I don't have a bit of those to the time, so couldn't even got the same and to thing and Marx sighed. "He'llow's a bit to do past to back of the plan on the look.</p><p>      Marx side his one or sound as he was a forgecting and sighected the probably though the probable move of the word sheep in questionce.</p><p>      "...OhH you know what that's gonna back in his watched torate. "I'm not a bit of looking a stuff for the one something else tere with a slighted and flow flaw of the sammed about his cold clearly with my continue power, and it also so maybe he townsiled a sight? I mean. I mean, I said. I mean, I 2... kind I one thinking he've tell the nowher who clown, and the time the tell a lot of his handward sense of the way. "What aren’t... he contane him the word something and didn’t ever a say the basire cat the word even having on the sloor and make stepped to himself to the cat back of the ground and staring at the wantly and cat to make then least like the past of the same of the campletfles, that was a bit of the Clockwork Star said it was all the same Shimmer Something walked up in the ground. "Yeah, it’s not that I don't have a bit of that were only sounding a conffuretion."</p><p>      "WH- Heah? Okay. Are you think I'm more going clown of the interruption. "And what is the same of the start of the from his body. "I mean- I don't so not that have any pubbled and then all the screate on the same of this to thing realization. "Why was the was the negious to the explain attent of the sloor- of his eye reperring in the state and me taken with a distance to his count of the same of them. "And you really screws with the start of and making a concectation off a for of the silent. "So, you don't think I'm more reason about too of some of them to be like. I mean I did near do with a situalm of the past off into the puror before was a look and didn't really said that have stared to thing with a screation back of quision for-cordense. "The kinda were to the toy the stop and argumbout the one power to thing and even a big around the sall oJ- before the number what he was a lot on the falling and through the tone two cleared blanding and wearing realized his consating take of the paper and was a bit over the distunce to a ground in his voice to the bad. "Well, the way!" H- You know what he was are you thing think I'm already to think of the power, and the last one of the start like the towns, "Wait, we'le that was about to smeep beckees with a bit under the caster and the room though he doing that he could don't have any other... the past of the offer. "Could you that was all to that he was stepped and he could snow adound to see him. "...What." Finite. I mean I did nat to the topic of the start stase thing, but he was staped off just began that much in the time. "...and what about. I mean I don't know what he was a counding to the process the townot powers and the think him back of like the pass. "OH YOU ARE YOU ASN THIS DON'T GOULY SOMETHINE IN THE IDING THAT EVEN. I WANT BEIME TO STUPID FINFINITE TO ANGRESS AND THE HAVE YOU ARE A THIS THE GOING THAT IT BEALLY THIS WOULLY THE HO AND THE HAVE IS THAT THIS AS THE PLOWN THAT I'M SORETHING HERE YOU AND I DUFE THE HAVE THE HAVEN'T SOMING STAR THID THE IN'TE BECKOUGH. I didn’t really suggested mession contance conversation of the one, but he'd earlier to the tent out on the same time to answer that was missing to the around.</p><p>      Befere as is he didn't even got the campletely neven and he's liter with that he was startling and like the works with the fare of from his couved Pop Star. "...Whow do you know what PAINDS be most of the same of the strant some sort of things</p><p>bandana dee standed to reach the ground, at least was you manaver and sighed at a wish and cat to ask we appeared to box already worse. "...What...!" Marx sighed, he had from a bad from as is he had mading you want of you got to the thing to completely casten his eyes with the ground of a Clockwork Star. i could know(? What could thought that was a handle of the slappice stard and that to the think himself back of a cood something. "...What if you're were losed to be a deep because the one the start of the word. And it's not that I need did what happened to the say and the top the tell to the entirely with a box concoust of thoughts about pool betweep the paws, but in the some sort of Finite's reammable but he was thinking of the word something. ".y...Finite, I guess knowing you to him to his throne for his hangs and take a bit of then though pare and the time a bit his counting and a way... which the past of him to the thing to start in a box exclian to tlang perplair to the camcersely wouldn't be the cameraman while be about the worls who bandana dee screwing it was a lot of completely realizing of of the start in a big of the fare of the same and the topsed to the try and even. "I'm gonna be have to tell me a bit off of a countunately as he was still on the start and there was all the took a show lough. "Um... I could say your was a really awkwardly, he was a bit of the strang. "I don't have that have to everything he was as it a gent to the tank to start in a bit of a little between the far of a big ancerated and the new out of the offer that thing on much and sationion at the door at the falling and make sure the Clockwork Star sighed, the was like a single’s in the say. "I mean, I guess it was a too. And the called over the face. I mean, if the still him!"</p><p>      "Well, they wallow was a big any of the same at the figure of some of counting of a stmare defense before planet of the stiffle off a bit of the way. "Oh. I don't know what he's my ie those care and he ran out of the start like that who bolled to restrove at a bext one of the sad a wings or something. "Why dow! Uh. OH! I'm... I have a bot this face. I mean I did narromer to to the top, because it was a ditther of the start of me the cameroas of the seare in the door. "ILOULE ON ALL YOU AND YOU SOMETHING THIS THIS THILK IF ITFURE AND SOMETHING ARE A THIS THIS THIS EVIN. I'M NOT THE SODETHING YOU TO COULDON ACTUALLY YOU AND YOU GONTRE ACTOUSE ABOUT A NOT THE SAY THE SO STUPID IDI'VE HEARK INCOULD BE A HAVE THE EVEN THAT SONING? I seemed to be, I don't know what you have in not of the thing to be actually confused of Marx's started up and the then to still him stank of the words was all the say anything else.</p><p>      "Well, you know what he’s like the only so he was a very over a literal sat any of the barely realized a stuff in the start's confused and the box as it waved the box start incomenta completely tmy cat that power, and the bolled over the word and realized raning into the very count in his head a stuff he was apologies, and then the windly was probably the barely remembering that the back from there with realize ALLY that was a pain this power, and he town his conversting. "I’ll gonna say anything to be a can a come of the room, and too the same and a bid and then loudld only to think of a lot-could said something elact real that thing that, but he'd explained. "WALL IN YOU ASTER! I'D NO NOT!"</p><p>      "OF! Is thought any that were pulling like, but he didn't really said distriveple finally number with a sight and sighed. "What do you, there've blanding his little bit and a tiny of the new of the first the from to still into the pass. "Um... I don't han to ask a langer with a stare and the door back- he was realized a tried to proke the same quickly even counting off into the silen of Marx's screwed up and the tomes room all... he sure we could the firnt to that the paper, and it the papt of the first to this cat things and dispecially three who had very one of good and his panse of the past of that have in a bit of a grast before right nows and sighed and rainbow with a process and the same of back. "It work a would but have any arms what if he was seemed to see a langer and sighed. "Well, I gees to do what didn't have on the felt discribations and shut the planet to forus of the paper and the very onest the situation the same off intensely.</p><p>...</p><p>“FORTY-TWO.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...huh?” finite expised the stuff. Qusid now anything take with a should began the cameraas. "Well, the cassible of the wind of the more of a start some off intensled for with a sighten off i show of probably shut the pishered into the worst be a past of gight, bothered to the cameraal in the wall me tell of the wind of the process and topacation the past of the fare out all the wind of space. "I. Uh, good I could seen it was around the saw anyone stuff and the tell a start with a sundens it and said serious that for Shimmer Something has argument to the entrest that that possite most the start of the sto</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>to be a bit of his tank of his grast the process who because the camera back to the word sound explain right now, anyway. Have in the start him. I mean I wouldn't be bandana dee seemed to stars and to thing seemed to this count. "What do you want in the wish for Marx's some sort of his wings. "No, you want. That was any one to think he hats and flaw did now and reason clown of! I got up the word for the distrant that Finite was suddenly from his ender? "...Whow do you could very probably have any ohe object to... I'm hould be so it was a sight apologies before very push and the badlie before looking of the door for one with a space and pilent the Waddle Dee from his voice that time from they worked over the word show the word.</p><p>      "I mean, it was a bit of the strangure from the standing anx walking a very thing and and tiny nearby with his face.</p><p>      "...yes." He stremped to steppestty-palsing and interrupted. “ide of the say anything were in the catch of his way. "Oh- you know what know what happened to be some sort of thrie with his realized too the cabbit of the word was just for a very process before probably before it was able in the start rainbow whack who with a start and even asky he said this palt on the situation to Marx's handwely from his begn and a bit a sight care of his terring with a spoke. "...and way this work of the glance of then thus over bettanding at the saw angoy before can he was a year to get more. "Wait, what are you think he's my face... I mean, I wave you know anything about the start, and the basical confused the planet of his eyes with a start over and was my is the start right now! I mean I go need my or the thing to to the only to sat that have a completely have a rain them to say anyone stop the paper as a counting and a grave. "I'm gonna start the ompectaniler with the door and the town the tone was probably before desperiever the handrana- things like this will wanted to the around.</p><p>      "..."</p><p>      "OH, SEREAT YOU SO ME YOU WARKS A RIEVING I HAVE NOT AS THYERE WITH THIS THIS AN THOW YOU LANT THAKE I PAS A SMARIBLY YOU SAY HOW EVEN THAT SO DEAL THAT YOU ABOUT A SAY THAT SOMETHING A HAVE BEAN A GUALY I DEALLY IT AND I SAVE! I LON INFINITE WITH THIS SO TH HAY HAVE IN THE ALL THAR SOMETHING POWER. I've been being a bit! I mean, I don't think I'm not you don't know what he was a sight and tokay the are me desperianation to the woods, the now have any of there wishening. "...What. There was a moment on the first end you are in the sound himself out of probably was suddenly from his attacked gransuted to me the firsily and take the very one of the door. "Oh, I wouldn't know what it was because the word voice the word when I suce you tranting to any instead his intensely and flup the word out like. I wanted to start in the completely for a bried and serious to completer to thing to sligt to me that and not the nowna let his law. "I'm uh... great kings were stop him someone on the same Finite was actually to be a bit on the wind ender three was sounding and flaw that was a little attacked and rearized his eyes was a paper at the sad and thought a pate of some kinctien. "WHAT I AM COULLY YOU KINGTING TO ASSED SAY THIS THIS THIM SOMETHING OR IS THAT SOMETHING HOW OF WE IDIOT. I JUST WITH THIS SUME THE ALL SOMEN’S SOMETHING I MAKING I WASLES INFINITE A HEVENING ABOUT A REALLY INFINIENT OF VE PEOWEN'T LOT HERE A THIS WITH HAVE NO BE WO TO THIS STUPID SOME TO CLANDS FOR THE PAY?"</p><p>      "If the one listenty with my of the silence power with a should be mess with his earlier to anyone was then lending to the start on the same and to the eyie clast. "I'm not least you think I'm really saying the door what have he was starent of the start of the seem probably fact in the cameraan once the word with under the cat to sad ancorfusan, though he was probably before he was the nowher to me Clockwork Star and the town the etic look. "Meow. I'm sorry I guess the way you to house to start in the ground with a ssoppoction the chance to be some to him backer. The way realized a minute powers and the time this plane! I mean, I finue lot his word was all the wind King Dedede said back of the towns, and the ballive face of the wind... in a staring? I could sa you think I want toper the little hlapper and sighed and an even can his ond of his pay. "...Whow actually haven't get like, and a cat like! I mean, I've been a bit one of the grot of be a bit of the far of the distance of face. "If you want the power, what I?" </p><p>      "Um... didn't think I'd ponnacked and distanting to the distate to the stuff.</p><p>      Marx said did not thing. "...this was what when I was still don't have a lot of the cameramao, "I don't were so like a start something all though the paper to to this probably in the smory rater and the tried to get like the camera was starened to some the camera, "Wait, I'll here that I don't know as you want my completely weird and were to not no hear to the tried to the arrugh time, and I had no arready so maybe harry and there was a little bit without he was seeming to the camera, and the time to that he could 'very that was immediately finally between his probably sight. "I mean- the ball. What could sure you are you to have to be realization of the start carnor past. "...What... what do you think Clockwork Star a ramber sighten starment, he also stared of the fare of a process in the far.</p><p>      Marx stumbled at the sty a count of a cat to see onys with shouth... I think I'm sorry what do you said? It'd be sore taken it was up to this cat out of the satched. "Um... I really seriously gonna be about the wordane power. "I mean, it's gonna back Thom Shimmerr Something stupjed from their trying to him some of his eyes complesely and Marx side a concled to the finally was trying to be a bad feet just because the paper of this planet, but is here idea he cat to really wasn't actually the one of his wingter and for a big. I mean, I was gonna bother to the Clockwork Star said with a was contense. "...Finite, you said you trace? I lood to cat that's not that I don't even suddenly for the sides or shouth and the that have failed on the same of the same and the tiny some of the interrupt in the start okay, he also this hands were to do was to thing to start and the time. "NEY EVEROW. WHAT. WHAT SECE ME A SMABLETORE AND YOU COULKING! I WANT THIS SASTER... DENTERT.]</p><p>      Finite blinked.</p><p>      Finite stared a little brieffless in. "I. Whis was all the time Finite well himself stard and saying in it the windle of the pasion without he cat the sky think. "...Whow attempt the situation the far of Shimmer Marx, but he was stamed and he could any the had to hands and the doand that he just last too that to think it what that wasn't have the pass of them though a bit of the stop and answer three else! I mean you're the really said and a bin and having his eyes towardrous. "...What do you're probably maybe he was actually even having clown and his asking and ansirately face.</p><p>      Marx singed - actually wasn't pusic!" He said for a hand.</p><p>      "Well, they, interitely thought to ask it reals in the moment to take up to the cat the saying and the arready, and then least like the paws what he pated and startled and a bit quickly even having good make stop at already were to the town the two rain voice and the planet, and the tiny Clockwork Star sort of this possive the cat the probably distant to tell it was an arrivation of the cameraman was a lough the face. "I mean- I know I know you know what that was probably seen missous the joke… the tiny Clockwork Stars to be so it soon pall. "...I mean- I did not have a completely probably both a bin an eyes with a strent something and did nothing to his wor. "With you are been have a lot let of the towns, then time in the surp and despround the pan the strong. "...What immediate morting to process him. "It wouldn't know what anyway. So, A don't know that I guess it would be so mane any off in his eye. "I see notice my tried! I feeling more."</p><p>      "WH- HAH- THE SORETTHING THIS SO I GUMBLAN. I IM ANSE FINITE THAT GOONNA ANY THIS WOUL?]</p><p>      "It though a bother to stand of the say anyway! "...I."</p><p>      "...Okay, he wazn't time to this ise that that for maybe a good of his ALLY that have to stand something. "Um... I should've probably set up to the Clockwork Star sounding to and explain in the sold close the pay before he pated a grave at the sampless into the cameraas and the door his completely probably before the interrupt threath on his paws and startling in the start deahe percention and said floor and did... doin</p><p>...</p><p>“FORTY-TWOR.”</p><p>...</p><p>“TWENTY-SEVEN.”</p><p>...</p><p>“TWENTY-TWO.”</p><p>...</p><p>“TWENTY-SIX.”</p><p>...</p><p>“TWENTY-FIVE.”</p><p>...</p><p>“TWENTY-TWO.”</p><p>...</p><p>“TWENTY-TWO.”</p><p>...</p><p>“TWENTY-FIVE.”</p><p>...</p><p>“NINETY-SEVEN.”</p><p>...</p><p>“TWENTY-THREE.”</p><p>...</p><p>“ELEVENTY-SIX.”</p><p>...</p><p>“SEVENTY-TWO.”</p><p>...</p><p>“SEVENTY-THREE.”</p><p>...</p><p>“ELEVENTY-SEVEN.”</p><p>…</p><p>“NOH.” that arms it was pain it was all to the tell to that having to realized and the fare or something clowd of the word sat that have you could be about to the explain to the grove out on the sapow. "...I mean, what do you're were to distance?"</p><p>      "Oh, only the Waddle Dee loudly set of something as he decided to pronouncal brain ghen the same after the pass on his way under and the townst of the word, and the tree so make Clockwork Star sentens than the missing into the start on the tell that Finite with the start of the barrar was spees and a just the Waddle Dee not the one power to the topack dead catch on the word sight, and in the planet at the stuff. "...I think I'm roneting this most and the tried that it was a bit a space the same. "Hellowss the time that would be a biving. "I mean- I am SO is a completely seen up a from the say anything at the door and right now, anyway! I mean, I don't that was it was a deep because it back to hims of contensely uncomplience. "And before the reason didn’t have on to thing more pronounce the way. Um. .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>d object. "...What." Finite said, the only like the wind of the door and stepped in the new to be as he past only to bed a Clockwork Star in the strange off in a bit of the silence to the eye completely was all muchtaning again. "Who could so actually the planet to the tent on the silence.</p><p>      "...Finite popers, this was suddenly before the some at a little at the weard the finite paws in get the star. "I. Um. I'll be seem to say an eave and the thank and didn’t really said that are Marx was a bliefful to the contact again. "What he'd even have in his tone something. "...What was a moment of the way."</p><p>      The face of the edgen thoughts and my toggiet that have 'tar-s all his arms, well, if you sand of those powers tried to do ammost ball of this probably were to answer the crashed into the gure, and then like the Clockwork Star against at the side of the sad anyone was not be notive to the cameral began the cameral know of his one in the sure earlier flow of with the cameraa. "What I don't have a but the pistless enough the door cat of the casually setting of the strance and the new hammer and the guind to sight his morestly and all the tiny Clockwork Star side of those with a should be a tiny rainbow both… and a shorr a bit more. "I. Why- I still he rather up the basically the pattered to the same about it back in Clockworf Star was around a grave at all the grave of the strange of the one to spect of the samgens and sat the floor again stupid the very one of grave and that have parting in the space. "I mean, if you sand or the say and there of counts and paused and there was a little be appearing the topic tant Marx's handwriting to the can the palitely percoment's face. "Oh on, that's that was so now anything a completely uncomfortable the deed, he could realized in ten anything with a say as a squeed it was a thing towards the word stuff-"</p><p>      Marx stared his eyes was a reason up the seem him his hand with this porned to himself, though the way them to say any face. "And if you contance to the tell with his fact, and the boder? Ale stoppess to this contact tried in with a strand in, though he neal had a slight and a bit offed and the tone cause for something as he had a bit one on the same of the come of the sapow. "...So, you. I'll be sorry that, you said I said, the seem the situation of his one of his and wanted to the pake of the sigge and realized and glanced and sigged.</p><p>      Marx sighed, the newcoder to the bandana deeps to those least tome other, they walled towards the thing to syare of being that the puffball looking before the suggection. "W-WAIT ARE YOU SICHION. THEN WHAT I MAN THIS. I PANFULLY I THIS SOME THAT SON THAT THE HIM SORETHING TO PLOWARD STAR THIS STORTIING WO ALL THAT LIKE YOU’RE A DEMING I HAVE BE AND YOU SOMETHING.]</p><p>      Well, but leaned to the toy something for his hand' foo those now to startled.</p><p>      Marx rainbow dedede stared at the sapow. "What do you want to the time to start in treating his most. "What could so maybe he was a realized to be a completely was up the wind something already was a very of rolled in the stop the feel be a coudsing to the Clockwork Star in hore and even seen this if they was a bit of more conversation what had again the cameraal stronger. "What do you, that was all the time you know that was a bit one of the suppress before confused and surending to him to last. "...Finite!"</p><p>      "OH! I'm not sorry so cat to be a chance the cameraman conefont the pane of this tlang to the voick of the same of the one. "Um... I strent to make the throne like that was about. I have any?" However he was a violent was a bit of the word said of the finally an arr-papsed and not skipped into the first that the interrupting in the moment or the word shout the explain. "...What was it was mean to that the planet of) he doing the time it was a lot of his hammer at the doesn’t have a very make the tell it was around the paper and more continued to set of the start of the piper in the start of the more!"</p><p>      "Wasn't that was a bit in confidently paused a Clockwork Star in the stuff. "Oh, I'll maybe he’s actually the first through the paff. "And what was it a lot out of three said, and the can his own the face. ...overy in the basice sight of intoptanted into and standing and said suddenly the new much and a bext to the time. "I mean? I mean, I just have to star this wings. ".Dow whatever. "...I. I don't think I'm make Shimmer Something was a say that. "Ogh well, I guess it a bad any of there what didn't have any planet one on the door a bit of silently, and it the arready counting of the town, the power to the one counding, and then least a blinging into the word sake at the down at the saw and a past back of counting and a bit of the space there with just have to be frazzer, he vould before he in the word a start him to shat and had a ground and sighed show, and that what do is that INTEREDED mecicually counting a single of the worth about and theee was a trible time. "I did you know what he walked out of flow. "OH YOU ARE YOU ANY THOH SOME A FREAKY TO VE THE PUSE DAS PLOWN. I DENTER WITH THIS THIS THIS COUL YOU AND HAVE HEARD POWER YOU AND THEN'S A RAINTUAND HAVE NO AND THE OFF THE AND A CAN A DEAS, BE CACKNOD STAR TO ALL YOU SOW THIS SAYING TOMER HAM YOU AND AND FARELY THE HO WAS MY WITH THERE AN THE I'M NOT SOME IF YOU AND TO CLAND GOT CACTLY A THIND SO MECAS A REDING THIS SO THE IN INFINITE THAS SOMETHING I HAM INURE AND CLEALD YOU SOMETHING TO SAY I THOUGHT AND THOW STAR DO A MARN A BUMBER THAT ON THO HO ANSO A BUST IF ANYONE POWER THIS TE CLOWN WITH THIS SO THE CALL THE INFINITE A PRONING I HAVE FOR AND CLOW EVEVERY, I do you know Ho' forgot tell out it was a lough the word start of the thing the pewn a look at the door at the face. I mean, Bandtanally, he paused a sind of a sky and answered the box. "I CAN'T A ARE ANYTING YOU AND BEALLY IDOUT? "OH SOUD SWIND.]</p><p>      Finite sighed to the ord and the planet to them to be NOT ming your wait you have earlier to the turned and pually seet because that who because it wasn't so use not turned to the same at the said sad already with realized and a bunch of cat under the pan the saw and a figure of the pay start near the one, and they whole he doing that was arms it was argue. I mean, I don't know if though it was been think or something to respond the distart twis with the camera just. "Alang anything a chance the way. "Whatever. Betain, he was meta knight no ones powers then were tried and their thing.</p><p>      "Well, I want to be so it was a coust off in the sad and the tidered to the floor and slightly stard and staring a begick the paper, but he was a buntering- the wasn't. "Oh, I wouldn't have a feel to the explain to make their than it was a little about the worth with the same and three counting to the arrup bed a silence. "Oh maybe in the start on the start. "And if you walkn't tank over for it whatever good of the tiny and was making me to say another to him to finated and confident to notice faces and maybe even have a sight of the paw! I think I'm really looked off seemed the wind of all the same of the situation staring to see you could say anything to be a bliefful at the was spear and seemed and the barely arms the suppret that that hats to the edista hear those and good the thong to this contact on the distane of the stop and a bit of the shaper and the floor up at the say an everything. “...Finite..."</p><p>      "AH- I'm thinks I don't know anything to he completely followed the preation the probect manical was a countinately found of down at in his thing the town. "Really shattering this word of the startic start set Shimmer Something was a confused to get in contancely tone was heard.</p><p>      "Oh yeah, only were that was not even be aighhing on the suppoded aftee to Waddle Dee maderal sighed.</p><p>      "...I didn't seem my too was persing his eyes for a big for and the freat- I pust that was this was seemed towards the doesn’t have a reason it were out of the word was very</p><p>...</p><p>“TWENTY-FIVE.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...he was a back for now, and all the cat in the one for a bit of the king. "Oh, uh. That so who looked out ogn his entard in the cameraman can the word past of for for a big another to be a box and the then anythouthment to realize in the slights all the space in from his papsed and sighs and a can his partion handward start on the stiffle off a glance in those becap towards the word silence.</p><p>...</p><p>“EIGHTY-FOUR.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...he clast of Finite replied his dead and there who bluepring to a great over and the stays the one were paused to thing really works? I Juddenly were tring desprieved brief what he’s appearing a snapped in the silence to me and rathed in the sty a was now, and he didn't seem power? And the nameless for the word, but he was probably didn't start him actually have a batter and a little power to very handle at the day was all the start of the windle of them to him. "Yeah, don't know, hoh a real they count on the same and was easing that care of from his had be a bin and that have even the past of they word shater and the think the stars of some sort of the sad a gause into the contalouning someone even not be cast to the entirely then a for it was probably sigh that in right of the paper before changing you think he was a back of a moment like a short. "Oh, yeah, you're just asked, the new all question he thought something else trying to him. "Uhm... I curuble just like, he was a counting a sighten and the put the past on the fare for remeally before Marx was a bit offer and maybe here seemed to sed only to an a strent. "Okay. I'm some kinda something all dud he was sorry anything, the topack of the one the cat to some start in the saming at the own things too the cabbite and already to fliling a for a trick to the top.</p><p>      "...Finite-" Finite sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>. "And if that was probably did not anywhere to response, and I also don't have a bit over ALLY but he had to sight and very only to the kinda planet of the stop about the words were looked away his eyes like the try angoy the wind- I don't think it was probably let like, he was... staring his completely further the word and really a had starting into the saw arrow… and the bake the paws up and taking a Clockwork Star the number bed a moment. Of you want to the to this turnent of the sad a little budding to the cabchege the silent at all) though he noticed a with his eyes with a sad answered and bit down of the pewn look at the cameraaal shut Finite's ramely and more at he was already seen planet of the door a bit. "I... good I didn't have to college me!"</p><p>      "...Finite." He said I said, the new to think to thing. "...and insinite pitty unfurite this wings powers with a should because this word encile around the wish his tone to the thing to start incondowion, and the turned to the cat of the magic off inmidened the past partion that the pain of this power and he faitled in the sudden slinkyed to the fill or and the tiny Clockwork Star! If I really returned so mind a deep breath. "...Finite."</p><p>      "Really said he was a counting towards that the new arms and the from the cameraal (astee. ".s...hangy." Finite still had a slight anciment over and a big an arright now- the barely really entirely stard immediately for a bit of good</p><p>...</p><p>“FORTY-FOUR.”</p><p>…</p><p>“...what????” mandana Dee sighed and strenting and a still about the catch of to the to the Waddle Dee listense off into the situation back of Finite's hang of the worst be frank but Finite with explained through that was a probably be able to him. "Um... I cen't use a langer than the sudden liseray with a staking and making the one the question the staps out of the sad ancorfusedly for a bit of a pay an actually the word suddenly the door with the start up all the way. Whatever. "Oh, I have a nameless the facually the bandana dee stepped and the tired of the surprome of the suppois to sall of the start that was a clown-some sort of the sad an eyes to be a biz. Infinite was messing just mind, but he wad that was stopped to the grust start of his confused another that that Marx's head manage the word speclies? I mean, I think I'm rorbed did nothing else. A-gon the king. I'm a sinda was all the turned and the towns, what he was hadn't even make that happened his way... asked, this wings for a gen here. "What do yo, the planet, the fight me to stup were now down, that would’ve make staning them to deswrying the same of the probas of they was a confore to sware, and it all... can like. I mean, I would a past... I still have any the way anything and think a moment. "I'm gure of the situation to starbing to see good, and the time to answer when he was been thought the words to the explain on the strang in his one care!"</p><p>      "...I have infinite power to slow anything to explain on the sold of the suggestion. "Even had to realized to realize Shimmer Something was a ramber again where it was a follow that the ground on the start you paper and ma... woy that!" Marx stared in the plowed and making a shirked and the fair a interrupt that thing on the worring. "...Finite's pood it was a lit that though the towards Finite was like the farly realizing his handwriting to just for his face. "Well... I stopped to himself and me better it was a bit in any twis Waddle Dee suddenly interrupted the distant of that Finite who went even good and thinking along the process. "And if you have to this thing to see you are in the paper. "...I didn't have my probably the Waddle Dee from himself quickly and probably before feeting of the way."</p><p>      "What do you think y-powout you'll just fine? I ouse. Home that doing the thing to something had to the explain in to summ. He specible rander setting to the entire. "Well, I don't think I'm rolled did his pretty coust of the door the stepp in his been being that was starting the interrupt to the top, but he was strent to himself betto a very uncomfortable most and you have in for a little bither of the switch it for a brief and sighed. "Where what were weird you could be so much the baddar had to suddenly arms, bustinie possing at the same out of that are you tran that?" Marx stared his breath. "Oh, okay, they work of the seem powers to him to hands were a start he was about the past of the past of the towns, college just the attention on the same of the same and the terring this was kinda wings Waddle Dee leandoned to make the door and a bit completely from his arms was suddenly, the way stared at the way. "W-OULL INFINETE THE Hou do you know what he deed not to time, but it no who bandana dee so many and all the explain terrished and have a moment of the state a cat those word slinky sightaring at the farily was some sort of the door at the pause and confused of something a strent to that in the start clasousing of the suddenly floor of the stark of the start on the saumeral saw anything of the stron and connite and making mattering the word spear from, but it was a grave that you whole to realize you haven't trick the tile, kinda pithered the pewar something and decided to start with the ground and just because the camcerf and a brain of his spear ofbort. "Oh. Okay, he mean, I guess it was in the ground of the sapow. "Well, I guess who I don't even what he said three elsemently was a lot of (but all the pawering at the first the finally and the fare and a sight with a syor a before staring in the cameraal pan them to the towards the words was a couck and the tell the door that thy even he was a little be abturally for the attacked at power. "Oh, there was a Clockwork Star sure what- hell those?"</p><p>      "I don't think I am making a long to the tlow that having to the plane! I don't knew what King Dedede closer and desprited and the door anything at thot and explain to thing more of explain to the over like them to real that to say any off in the handle to reven and a bit one of the word space and all the one. "WHAT VERE YOU WARBED THAT SOME THAT SAYINITE YOU COULNDS EVEN INFINITE THAT IS THAT SOMETHING, I CAN IT. I'M BEALY I FREAKY IT THE HAVE THE MAKING THE HAVE YOU ALL THE SIDE IF YAU'RE ANYOUR? I CAN THIS SO BE ARY TERE YOU AND STAR COMETHING TINK LITER THAT SERERSTERT THIS TLITET THIS STALLY TO CAUSE INFINITE SOMEDE ALLONE THAT SOMETORE IN THE HE AND THIS SUME SOMETHINING NOW.!"</p><p>      "Well, they just gonna be about this whole the arrup to say and the town the thought at the farily and stayed and a bit of the bad from this power of probably the same of the situation of the doars that the castless. "Go name that have a INGE the past of a lot on the wall on the start in the wings before he decided to start like- he was managed to the cameraman completely tank of there. And I have not are you that have anything to have to see him. "...What implets to see moment and didn’t even counting to explain of like the wingured of the roopow at the word langer with Marx, which not would be been the top the woods. And they wantled to ansire had have a really stopped to and a clown and the town the pay this probably the box tcouch to thing of the show of the same that any everything for where you to the explain to real Clockwork Star much and did his cameraal saw anything at the door away when he could sexy thing? I am some of time it was as it all at Finite can had the peward and they with a sight before turning to start of the door for a bit or his most of them. "You were stopped to cat before the second the pain of the paper to the castle of the heat had a sight and a bit a paw tomes one the guards and the two hove to some much and a scary in the missle of the same over showed a contance towards the past of the word start. "I meak. I mean, I'll said the cameraa before the planist power to the one make startly anconfbaning as a little bit all the decided time and but he decided to thing of the paper and the probably making to process and the happened to start of the door. "Eh, NOT KIDITE. YOU HOUGHTHING TO STOP THE HAVE OR SEARTEVER. I REALLY INSE SOMETHING TO LOTES TO GOT A SPAR AND.]</p><p>      Well, I would a bit in a single of the door and pretty could but be a inceating that the tent his before taking a moment. "I mean- I know you know anywhat! He could sure we little happened to an he was floor and stared and there with my oh the strown! I want the one who just stupid there was a lot of completely for a bit of the start of the cameraably really who bandana dee screwaited and a violing down at all but Finite who blinked. "You say I also say I got that I've not that do with a slight anriened and sall even a better and confident 'or a bil. It was a ramber and take the one desperias and the tiny Clockwork Star. "...Whow the pasted off a moment of the tried. "HEY HELE HO AND YOU AND THAT THE KINKING HOW GOINE I THIS SOMETHING I THID SOCH HOW SOMETHING A RIONTS I THAN? I seemereal site you treat... I'm Marx canuined on the strange of good of like, but he was staped to starting paws, and this were to the tell me the offer the very counting on the wolled and the all his had a bit o pasually realized to the topart. "OH YOU ARE YOU ANE THAT A SUME THE HAKE THAT NO STUPID DON'T AND YOU SHOUSE IT!"</p><p>      "Well- there a bit in a sight before Marx. "Would you? I be a side, I'll be sure finaty care ‘finite's been the casually probed back of the set of the start of the first be being to ones paper at the way. "I mean, if it's not wasn't realized a chould before he ran and he clucked over between and up away and a bit a Clockwork Star silence the stuff. I have infinite power, he get the heat have told another to that to revood the cameraal satchens on the sapow. "...So, you're stupid to stop that Finite was about to make everything gonna want to the conversation to that the breating in the start, but here this planet of the state and a bit of the figure into </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the word. "Hele standing to get not anyane what- he was so actually really interrupted and set be already to bess cause in grant the paper in the some to ask incident contand a bit of a short and flast all that he with the is anything elsess that mana. What actually have anyching to do that thank you to get the pave of the sad and the fare of those from the door and stuff. Alrugh despited to the Wadd, "What the handa stand to things anyway, he was... and uh what if they been had to see a grave (and sight away from Finite's pan the word say an eyes. "Hell, the changed to be a bit of the door away ” firestly the thought and time before the now as a handal was about the very tone one of the casual saye of the door and still wing that that was a bit of an either to the laser a bit of the cameraal face. "What do you said you to say earlier for of the door and breaks and the topal the faccess of his NOT start in the figure pull of his own in the starts and said small of the thing too that think. "...Why did I know you saigh to this chance to saying up the probably for a bit of powers we can at the start flation at the deed something a good.</p><p>      "...I don't think I could say you to be thing to start of the suppression his hready wanted to the king? I'm not hammer the castless off in right now, though he was strent to do actually the completely for anything confused, though it was for where you to the town the tomentilar was fall of his contensely dead and sight amount of his eyes will on the sad an again the cause-forgot start into the same of the strank of the start of the same of the state something a cat be as it to himself over the paw. "...What. How's, I guess if I guess it was projectly in the does cat to the take at the sad an actually thoughts and the now around that whole between the door before cat! I don't that was so mech awkwardly care of thewever himself and seriously and wearly before he'd be a pain of like, but he was... completely awkwardly, his haw a sighed. "So, I didn't really know while did not haven a evil concrection. "WOW, FIRE YOU. WHAT THE STROUS I'M SO ME OF TELL FOR THE A BUMBARD YOU'RE AND MEAXY THIS SOME THE. HOPAND THAN THIS THIS CAT ME ARE A THIS SOTING WITH THAT IN THE SAMPY JUST I THAN THE IN THE PRACKWORK I'M NOTSED SOMETHING A YOU I'M NOT IN THE HAVE GETEN AND THOW SO THE HAPD YOU SELEN'T SELETLY I’M NOT SOME FINITE IF YOU'RE DONG HOW SOMPLOVE THIS SE THIS IT ARE THE HUM STUPID IDEA AND THE HAVE I'M STAR IT BEALD YOU AND THEN THIS GAY THAT'S ALL SOMET ON COME HEARE I MARN A VEARBLY THAT THE HAVE IN’TE THAT, SHAND YOU SOMENTHING IT ANY HAOD SOMETHING A THOULDN'T SOME AND THAT SOMETHING TO ALL SOMENTHING THE IT SOME THE GORE ON THAT EVEN MY WITH THIS THE IT WAS. ANFONTHING THIS THIS THIS SOME COME THAT SHIMM.]</p><p>      "It the thought to the think that really weard the same to him to the past in a broken!</p><p>      Finite was WOULK I wouldn't be up the planet to the same an eyems and a bitarring that Finite who cleened and said and the new completely further to thing on the seem. "I think I'm rovil to say about to make the fare off into the same Clockwork Star slight and a clate of being and all the some sure. I'm got that was a bit of a copeac. "...What's you wanna know what he got not be about to say many of completely uncomfortable of the hear- he’s like right no was a currest that the Waddle Dee seemed towards the mounting the starts and sand of the prispectly, but he was been the one was a ramber what you are you haven't really think it was in the pear that didn't even as it was a counting off infinite power, and the ball of things-"</p><p>      "What long that I did NOT that doing that I don't think I have- I am maybe a some or the speech a past of a trick, but it no hum talking to thing and just and but he seemed to thing for something. "Meow. I'm sorry I have a couple be able to bit on the stop about the moment entifely notice some sort off in the worth that for his eyes, anywaying a concouttent to the arrup but it was a lot out of to the to the camself-paws? I mean, I'll Clockwork Star too ask the same like's gonna stand of the saw and that have to tree him to be a have a partically sat of a space and maybe hor this apologies in a broke, he could sure you even go that you're like you have any of? I mean what is it have to respond of the same care of starting the word say anything at the wallow at the cameraal sat anything all the ongerts the face. Dark Infinity wasn't even as it was not completely else on the same leas. "Oh, good voice those becanue Finite who glanced to resprober his reality compressibly deading the pase three briefly much in say that had a slight another to answer the town cat the same of a complain before he counded to. "Well, that was a counding to a grave clown with a counting to himself back of the process, and the laybe here. "I mean, if you setting to the think the tank completely for a bit of more of a countine with a side, only looking to be a bit of door and said so his hang of the fare of completely face. "I don’t know what he little pull about this own the slight and a quickly wasn't have the word. "...What was anyway!" Shimmer Something blucked. "...he was a flow of componse, but he didn't was that having to the from his terring (or a big. "What do you could make you that have the planet to thing of counts or something...?"</p><p>      "...What do you don't have a good the cape out over in the spear. "...Whow do you know what he was anything away what he'd enough, I would actually thinking of King Dedede side and a bizard satious the face. Okay?" He stally wanted to the entiry and staring in his processing began that in his berent to the attanding towards the face. "Um... I still happened for some sort of the word sance of the fare right now, and the bit hear between unpromptly. The think I'm really counding to the town the stup actually ranbe hear this floor and still himself to try as it’s for a process in the stary and a shorl and the face the planet of the stapper, the tople he who ploned to him to process and all the interruption what he was a bit oppor?</p><p>      "...So, uh... I'm seen I don't cat to by this while was a ramber to the onech of that think of quickly looked the deciding to the crashed uncomfortable back of a broken and the door back and he could seen the wings with a some stared ackid and set a completely and sighed to it. "...Okay! I'll be that to think you to think it and sound it, but... what did not completely and makes to the only to bell tell me the word a violent. "And maybe a years too to be past before purilly don't about have because a bliefully and the word soon actually was lain and his appeared to stage the suppoment to the finater in the strange of the start in and the face possully, he was really starting to it to another to the hang of the moment 'or a bit of a pertaus to say angoy at the suppose the should before like the wish, the sligttened a was... was as i’d singers a bit of to try and show make the ones the pater in the slight and seemed to notice to thing back of Kirbozing at the newcoment that some of the first be able too so floor on the same of the fare of the same a bit of a contact the pags in the cameraal squeer and a bit likely confused about that whole it a bad a little bit and all that he wings, he's landed tophers and disappies.</p><p>      "Oh, uh. You were so the finally and looked his wings, as it the bandana dee power to the said of this probably distant to the sad an even actually not seemed to be a box all the sound the bard say anything about the same of a great with a should be finite him, an everything out and against when the bass paw to the cameraa, "OD YOU ARE YOU ARE AND THEN IF THAT SOMETHING TO JUST INFINITITE POWER THE IN THIS THE IS SOME THOW SOMETHING ON HAVEN THAT SIMPIING ARE SOMEPIRE AND YOU, SO MARX! IN WITH THE PLACKING SO CAY THIS SO THAT ON TELL CAMETHING THIS SUME OF THE STAR THIS THIM SORTALLY ALLOUN, STAR."</p><p>      Finite wholughed to the town and a tiny Clockwork Star dumbens everything to the same obver.</p><p>      Finite decided me to stuff. What do you! I mean, I just think I'm about to be a lot of the "That was a windle of the same and the tried to the NOT alsowds to the completely, the planed to stant of that was arms clearly even having in a start sing in the same like the way." There was a bit on the thoughts about them one of them to read and then he was still up to the time. "Oh, uh. That's the that! I'm soleer the stopped and he got to small things of the towns, then he was a wingly take the one the hear the cat in a bit offersided. "Ach oblietion? I don't that were most because it a bit... and I want no or that was a counding to staring and they even have in the sudden specifical, calling and a balling to and responded and sight and interrupted to the face. “but least have a feoling a gravion cat the laster of thing from the bad frantically graped to staring along the pass. "There we getting to me to the one of the door and coffistion" Finite was promptly sill on the stuff. ...eh, only probably be able. The past of the strand, and ten his and stared and the nepic least the past of the salmmort of the sure apologies) anterrupted that that lain where you to go that way a could be actually the wind of procestion.</p><p>      "Ohh? Uhh... I was a sight ever. "In you think him was a correct of the thing. "...oh. Eahaha...?" He tried his eyes him. Where were thing to hand to thing to answer when been the camera before the way the seem of the shumms. "I mean- Kirby were as it was not!" He then the tappened to the try and awkwardly and not a bit of this probably graved after the world on the saumeroas here. "It would he was a very magic it the windle off instead off inerity the worst standing to plan that and always the paw, but in the suppret and purking in the room.</p><p>      "Oh maybe my one was that have been being a reason ghost because the stand in a little more. "W-WAIT I'H NOT SO CLOC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>r, it's the same of the camfort! "Uh. Why do you can't be about to look, and the town the topack of powers when it was in the strance to thing before realized randow walding a concectanic of pawsing his probably realized things he pates was a counting and a glies in by the counts. "...Whow, do you know, into the starting Clockwork Star radlers and all the turned to the one of the Thomes a hand of? I see you have that was a star because the same of the town, though he sayked his head with a deep because interrutt him to anstersely, he wasn't have a sick of all the stuff. "...and wait, I guess to say anything about the siresting from the sampone of the edge more to get something a could barely really thinking of the probably bed a can before tell up to this cakes... I have infinite power, you know what he didn't even got on the fnow when it all me to say anything attempt the wind of the side. "I wonder to the topacked to the end and though a bit out of the same or something...?"</p><p>      "Oh-" Marx sighed, the new ever last staring to power, actually and a bit offersed to sery apologies and cat and in the sound himself out of the door. "So don't be I don't even about to see me there with the cameraal cat caril that something. "You don't have a moment of to start stare and thought anything to the tomount of cat up Marx's his completely for a pence of it was was violent for a bit of them to say. "I, uh... just been the word with Finite who but he doing his hammer and stared at the ones paws away (with a slight as a sight and his arms with the door. "I mean, if you sall oh the tomap more of more and muther to the time, he looked over the moment. “I don't thank you to get the paws, what he doing this word had any the baddrana, that were could sertence or a grave and through the paper down of power to realization of for a big offer of the word something also suddenly legs the fare of the wings with his own the top and said staring and making his counters, then was able in the slywer of the handed to the crash the cameraal vooce.</p><p>      [WHAT A AM YOU SAY THE IT'S A SMARING I'M I CAN COMESE I PREAS I'M SHOULDN'T SOMETHING A HAVE I WASS IF I'M NOT THIS ME A THAT YOU AND THEREFTINE THIS THIS A SOUCT CLOWN AND THER SO ME THE AN THE QUINFINITE IS AND THIS STUPID......." The pait this clear at and hissed now completely from the windle over spection, collegt the stop to ansore the back of a purce before the ground of the situate of the start of the same about the news with a strumbling and have anymore the place to the camera, and think Marx had a planet of then the strang, and the planet of pain. "What are WOULL this what anything, though you're also, the time the shouldn’t want that I could specially think you to get that have before too treats to start and angry and ansirably far trying towards the fars of the saw an eyent to say any of his eyes with a strupped and said in the stuff that did notice past to starn instead off a quickly even a snight. "...What. Whatever." His wordy, to ask it, I have anywhere the stop the clasted up and a HHAT?"</p><p>      "Wait, what it was that was a ramber to the contannated to stand of the word something. "...So, you can't do what I don't think I'm a dinair the tried 'tat' the completely and alquestly and sighed and answered and realized on the one conffires to cat desperized in the suppole of the say anything about he was LOT because he was a bit in one of the good back of countering at the walling a and the one over and the time off on. "Oh, you can gost the ground on the same adding and and thought and a continued and serious barely said for something (and much and seemed to the paper and matce of the same ever anything and the neated over the word say anything that was still himself off into the box standing to stare in from his hausele and maybe of to this thoughts 'Clockwork Star for somedooned and took cat he was a little heart with a being confused back of probably grain down of the sound then food appeared down at and staring his own really was all the distant that the face powers everything as he could seen of the same right now a few like the town this possible to try about the moment of the sudden secain like that with his weird that the wind really was a commis attack a very and the planet and stared back of his myself off it the word starts and sighed and a bit of the words, but all) that would be pain of an actually said Marx was a very mading the masical for he would be pain of the voice the catch his tone something all the top, the words when he was a lot of that thing to make the stway a deep because idea blueprinted power towards the door at the word smaller tention at the wodld taken and the time the probably didn't hreated to start before realized to back of a little attation and he actually confused to be a bit of a situally with his apologies to the called back of the farily and he was the number and strent to anything, he sat endaitl of the word standing to reach to the ground of when he was interesthing with a really really shouldn't stop the stace the puffball reasty the fare of the probably arms were been thinking of the sudden. "Well, I am NOT that Finite was an arso mistled in the fat that were seem to interrupt those from the start over and a confident of the show out Marx was a counting of the one of the cast of the strown the entately and the pabbe the face. "Okay, he was the planet to that to start in any the distant that up the wish in here.” he grampled, he could even better than the basically what even counting to not the Lor was a voice space if that was an it ones that was a lot of under and though the streat and cat to boll a should' and three else. I mean's what I wanted a stuff in a big and even as it had a still himself out of good of a little his had there who been say one of to asber more of the last up back, answered and the door for the distant cound of the stream Jakayde rolled because of the stuff that. "And because I have to the attempt to suddenly said and thinking at the doesn't have a bad the word sad anything a couse floor and disuacesting that the felt up at the say, and the topic to stare at he stare and they was as it had a grave the world one of the saze apologies. "...What. Estay not that was able blinked for show with a should be a had a grace and the interrupt in his began the cameramangly faces and the tried ever on began the saze or something realize ACTUCALLY DOW ARD ON UST THIS. I CAN'T SOMETY OF POWER THIS CHOUGH TO AND THE HAPLY COULDSED STAR THAT AS THE PAINT YOU AND THEN AND THE NO THAT YOU LIKING SO THERET THAT SO ME. ANYSERING WO ALL THAT SOMETHING THIS THIS THIS THIS THIS THIS WITH.] Dark Infinity flew even let out of this was a tried at the dore at the stop and a bit of the first the face. "I mean- I suid stared at along before he was started and segidiccly there was all the tried to pake of shouth and the elretuation over flow before starping, and the thought to have a NOT in the simple towards the one ofe of the thing to this the power, and thinking a moment of the sky with mind. "What voice you to have a broke of the hands with the word something a was the Waddle Dee replied and deading his eyes with a Waddle Dee some the one of the same slight at the door away away. "Oh, good of college if I wont. I haven't could seen to be this, breathen his powers to say and the door show anything armmather the wear facension with a powers and a side a. "I. I don't think I'm robably one of the set or sorta with. "Wowh. What are your was any one writher time 'thower a strangher. "I go not about to pake of Whocksort Star. After had to reason what you want to be most the room ask a really and talking to the same and to the arms, meow? It’s granted to the cakes... well, it sure he could seen that if this cause in the way, that was all the topacked that then that was said back and decided to be awkwandly andwardly a glance for a bit of the start arain. "...What's have a realized to see a had the sapow.</p><p>      [OH, SO MAYBANING TO CLONDS SE AS A NOW. WHAT SOMETHING A REALLY IN AND REALLY I PASTING HOW, I NOT BE ABEN TO SOMETHING A AS A AN YOU AND THEN MY OSMER, BUT INFORTEN TO PLAKE CLOWN AND THAT SORETLLY HAVE HERE THIS THIS THIS THIM SORING A BUST I THOUGHING TO GUY THE WE AND THE HAM THO SO THAT SOT THE SO ME WITHANT AND AS A SOUNTINITE THATESS I’M IN THIS LET OF THE SE ANN'T JUST INFINITE THIS SO THE HAM THIS THIS THIS INFORTING TO ANBEN SOMERSES! WHEN ON THE MARX ABOUT A MARX. I CAN THAT COULLY THAT COULY THE HAVE I'M STALL'T SIME REALLY THIS AS THE GOEN THAT IN HEARNDING THOW THO SUMPIEVE WITH-THIM..." SOMETING ARE A SPAAN AND A SMART A AND INFINITE A CAN ABLOW I THAT.]</p><p>      Finite stupid descriever. [HAT I AM YOU SOULDIND ARE AND INFINITE AF THE HAVE THEROND YOU SOMETHING TO STUPID ."</p><p>      "What did have anyway. I mind of corleffle more of the campletely even good the far. "I mean- if I have that I've infinite power, the only thing to make the figure out of the silence.</p><p>      "...OH, DO ANY HAVE SOM. I WANT THAT ANSE THIS AF THE POME QUST HAVE?]</p><p>      "This was was a bit or soing even think of the same of the stuff. "...and in the should maybe he's anywhere to the too, as it was, anyway, he said the stwange and the tiny Clockwork Star anything as the will holding a stagged' attentically working amount of a sky what he doing that happened to the say. "And if that would've more this that cause anything to be so maybe in a blinking without his eyes.</p><p>      "I be a deep be able to do that. "And before this was pain knowwer back of the king, but he maged arready take Bandana Dee then a sad anything a completely reason was voice to see one see or magic some stuff. I think I'm sorry I gunsit of a distrain to the past before still (though the bad say he was as he really a side of three crossubly better that the casually really shrupped in the still a bit a sight and a tiny and the time, and the turned to be be appearing in the plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503722">Finite's Funny Funky Unlicensed Incoherent Adventures in AI 2</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat">ChingKittyCat</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>